Love you, Baia!
by BelaRoza Blue
Summary: Set after Frostbite. Dimitri decides to take Rose to his home, Baia. How will his family react? And more important, can they pretend that they are not in love, or they just give up and enjoy the magic in Baia. (Stupid summary, I know.) My first English fanfic, sorry if it sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**Ooookayyyy...so this is my first fanfic in English... I'm a bit nervous... English is not my native language so sorry for mistakes... Tell me what you think about this and if you want another chapter... Lets do this!**

 **I don't own Vampire Academy**

Rose POV

I was just daydreaming on my History lesson (yes, I can do that!) when someone knocked _loudly_ on the door and instantly stormed in. Yep, it was very pissed Dimitri. I think I made him angry but...how? I met him at our morning practisse and he was normal... I haven't seen him since then. So maybe it wasn't me.

„Sorry for interrupting you, can I borrow Rose for a while?" oh, I'm not going to get out of this alive. He didn't even wait for the answer, he just waved at me to follow him. I quickly packed my bag and ran out from the class, through two corridors and I finaly saw him in front of me, staring at a door. And it was THE door. It was Kirovas office. Crap.

„Just be polite and don't speak too much. Actually, don't speak at all. I'll do the whole speaking thing, OK?"

„Dimitri, what's-?"

„Psssst, just follow me and be quiet." Pfff, yes, he just hushed me. Nobody can do that to Rose Hathaway! But, looking at him twice, he wasn't in a good mood, so I shut my mouth and went inside behind him. Of course there was Kirova, sitting in her big armchair with look on her face saying that she was a little suprised that we visited her.

„Can I help you? Sit down, please." She offered us chairs and Dimitri literally pushed me _into_ the softer one. At least it didn't hurt. Too much.

Only then I noticed that Kirova was acting too nice, so either she was drunk, or she was the one that pissed Dimitri. Or she was suprised. But thinking twice, everybody would take a step back if Dimitri was so close to him and mad.

He started his speech: „As Rose's mentor I can say she went through too much for a teenager and she needs some time to recover. Also, a want to go on vacation for a while and I think Rose could go with me? Of course, Princess Vasilisa would stay here for her safety."

Oh, now I was suprised. Vacation, Dimitri, me? Where? When? Who is going with us? I was opening my mouth, but Dimitri saw it and slightly shook his head. Well, I will ask later. Or not. Not because Kirova was asking the same questions that were on my mind.

„But when? And where? We barely have got enough guardians for school, we can't afford more to protect you and Rose wherever you want to go. And what about the practise? And graduation?"

„I know and we don't need guardians. We _are_ guardians. I want to take Rose to Russia for five weeks. She already tried to live in real world and she was successful. She protected Princess for two years and killed two strigoi." I rubbed two marks on my neck, feeling uncomfortable. I didn't like that memory, but I couldn't forget. Never forget. „We will practise in Russia, and her practise will continue for a week here, in school. She just needs some rest." Wow, I'm impressed. The truth is that I _needed a lot_ of rest, but Dimitris offer was such...wow. Russia. _Russia?!_ „There are papers. You just sign there and Rose a little lower -here- and it's settled." He finished.

Kirova was looking at him like he turned turtle or something, but he didn't. He was still _very_ hot Russian God. Oh well. „Fine, I suppose... I can sign in and... hmm, well... Miss Hathaway, can you...?" I took a pen from her hand and wrote my name on specified place. Dimitri then handed it back to Kirova.

„We're going on Saturday." Today is Friday. Ouch! Two days! That Hurts! It's too long!

He grabbed my arm and led me out. Kirova was just sitting, her mouth hung open and she was staring at the paper Dimitri handed her. Door closed behind us and Dimitri half-smiled. I shot him a questioning look and he stopped smiling and his guardian mask slipped on his face again. Damn.

„We're leaving on Saturday morning. At six am. In Russia we'll have human timetable. Pack your things. I'll meet you on the parking lot at _ten to six. Don't be late_ , _please._ " He than walked away, leaving me with my thoughts. The lesson ends in two minutes, so I decided to wait Lissa in front of classroom instead of going inside and falling asleep again.

Lesson ended soon and Lissa stepped out with a curious look on her face. I felt that she is dying to know what happened with me.

When she saw me, she hugged me and then she started jumping up and down like a hyperactive monkey. Yes, this is the Dragomir Princess. „Rose, Rose, Rose, what happened, are you okay?" She eyed me as if Dimitri could hurt me. Well, he could but... that's not the point.

„Yeah, I'm fine. I've got great news. Let's go."

We hooked arms and went to cafeteria. Adrian and Christian were already here, waiting for us and, as always, fighting.

„You can't just drink it, it's too strong!"

„Yes, and that's why you must drink it the fastest you can!"

„No, then it will burn and it won't be good!"

„Oooh, what? Fire Boy is afraid of fire? I- Hello Lissa, Little Dhampir, how are you?" Adrian stopped his mockng speech and turned his gaze to me, or to my black T-shirt. It was a little more tight and revealing that I was used to. That he was used to.

„Oh, do you want me to wait here until you get you're camera, or you'll just use mobile phone?" I asked sarcastically.

It didn't work, he was still staring. Adrian Ivashkov, what else to say?

„Ugh, stop you two, Rose has some big news and I want to know it _now_." Lissa said impatiently.

We then sat and got something to eat, Christian (of course) teasing me about my full plate. The answer that I'm guarding his girlfriend soon and I may not let him go to her room was enough to shut him up.

„Well, now tell me what's new." Lissa said after –suprisingly quickly- finishing her meal.

„Oh, well, me and Dimitri are going to Russia for a while. He said I need some time to...recover." I said. „It's settled, we're going to go on Saturday morning."

Lissa almost jumped up. Through the bond I felt that she was happy for me, but she was a little sad that she can't go with me and she will miss me. And confused. She was confused. She thought _why_ did Dimitri decide to take me away from school. She then calmed herself down with thought that he is my mentor, he must notice. But still...why she can't go with us? Or did she just missunderstood and she can go too? I felt so sorry for her. I answered her thoughts.

„I'm really sorry Liss, but Dimitri said that you must stay here, it will be safer because we're not taking any other guardians with us."

Adrian almost choke on his lamb now. „Wait, wait, wait, it's just you and Belikov? For how long?"

Only he knew about us and I know he wasn't happy.

„Uhm, well, for five weeks."

„What?! A month?!"

„Five weeks." I corrected him. Then I felt a wave of sadness fly through me. I realized it was Lissa.

„Don't worry Liss, it won't be that long. And, besides, we're never apart, you know. The bond connects us. In every situation." I said a little bitterly.

„Wait, when you say in every situation, you mean..." Christian looked terrified.

„Yes, even when you are _together_." I said.

„ _Rose!_ " Lissa and Christian both screamed. Adrian started laughing like a retard and spilled everything out of his mouth. Dis-gus-ting. Ow, and it landed on my chocolate cake! _Nooooooo!_

I was just about to beat his brains out when Lissa hugged me. „Can I help you with packing?"

After two terrible days filled with waiting I finally grabbed my two big suitcases and went to parking lot to meet Dimitri. Lissa was coming with me sobbing, Christian held her around her waist and every now and then shot a death glare. Adrian was coming with us, smoking as usually.

Dimitri was already standing there and behind him was small plane. He smiled at us and said hi. I can tell he was excited. „School borrowed us a plane. Are you okay with it?" OMG, we're going with a private jet (A/N: I hope I wrote it correctly. Probably not.)!

„Of course."

Adrian hugged me and almost burned my hair with his cigarette. Next was Christian, he gave me a quick hug and just as quickly stepped away. Then Lissa almost cried a river and squeezed air out of my lungs (who knew she can be that strong?! While saying: „I'm-m gonna mi-miss you, Rose." I hugged her back, said goodbye and followed Dimitri to plane.

We sat next to each other on a something-like-a-big-armchair. We took of and I felt a terrible headache. Dimitri probably sensed it, because he gave me a worried look.

„Roza, are you okay? Do you need something?" I just shook my head and rested it agaist his shoulder. He didn't pull away, he just covered me with a blanket and placed his warm arm around my waist. He murmured something in Russian to me. It all felt good and soon I drifted of to sleep.

I woke up feeling something tighten around me. Dimitris voice filled my head but I didn't recognize what he said. Then another person said something and I woke up completely. My headache was back, but it got better. Dimitri sensed that I woke up.

„I'm sorry, sir, but we must land and go. But the school will send you instructions. Your hotel is already paid." Said a lady man, steward.

Then, I don't know how, we landed, plane flew beck to Montana and left us _somewhere_. Lady in reproductor said something in _very_ strange laguage: „Vážení cestujúci, prosím uvoľnite plochu na nastupovanie pre nasledujúci let. Prosím uvoľnite plochu pre nasledujúci let..." Dimitri looked confused, like he understood only a part of it.

„Hm, Rose. I'm sorry. The plane was needed back at the St. Vladimirs. We're not in Russia yet, but we're in Europe. Welcome to Slovakia. Tommorow, or maybe even today we will go to Russia, really."

Slovakia (A/N: Peter Sagan, remember?:D). I remembered the name... Oh, yes. It was a very small country in Eurpe. It wasn't that far from Russia, but it wasn't expactly near... The point is that it was really forgotten and people didn't speak English there very much. Not everybody. Older sometimes couldn't even say hello and some zounger weren't exactly good at it...

We were in a deep shit.

 **Don't worry, they will be in Russia in next chapter. I just thought it would be nice to put Slovakia into the story for a sec.**

 **Please, review!**

 **Bye, your BelaRoza!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! I'm not that nervous anymore! Yay! Well, I promised that Dimitri and Rose will be in Russia in this chapter, so let's get started!**

 **I don't own Vampire Academy.**

RPOV

Why? WHY?! Why do I always have to get in some trouble?! At least we're not stuck in Slovakia. Now, we're in Czech Republic.

Don't get me wrong, Bratislava Castle (A/N: No idea how to write it in English and I haven't got anyone to ask.) is beautiful, but come on! I grew up in America!

Anyway, now we are in Prague and it's wonderful place! There are more English-speaking people, mostly tourists. Dimitri finds it interesting to walk along those many streets while waiting for our plane. I find it boring. At least I can buy some clothes (Oh, I forgot to mention that Lissa gave me credit card!).

On the third day there Dimitris phone rang and our plane was ready. Or, we were ready to take the plane to Russia. I was looking foward to it, because I couldn't stand more palacinky/palačinky (A/N:pancakes, yum!), „zmrzlina s trdelníkom a jahodami" (A/N: ice cream with some kind of cinnamon cake and strawberries, yuuuummyyy) and some traditional Slovakian and Czech food anymore.

We packed and went to nearest airplane. Finally, after three hours, we took of to Russia!

I rested my head against Dimitris shoulder and shook my legs. We were in plane only for an hour or so, but my headache was back, even worse. I saw some black creatures behind window, but they disappeared as soon as I looked straightly at them. Dimitri was a little confused.

On my left side, some boy was _staring_ at me. Like I was a food. Like I was a trdelník.

Sudenly, he opened his mouth and I smelled ten months old fish left on sun. Or maybe his teeth. Definitely his teeth.

I lifted my head to ask Dimitri for a water bottle he held in his hand. Boy, unfortunatelly, thought it was my signal for him to start flirting and thats what he started to do.

„Hi, pretty one, alone in plane?" I almost burst out laughing and crying in horror at the same time because of his non-existent flirting skills. And that smell. Didn't he notice Dimitris arm around my waist and my head on his shoulder before a few seconds?

„Definitely you are, want some company, hm?" he wasn't anywhere near to stop his flirting and my headache wasn't helping at all. I felt Dimitris arm tighten around me. It was hard, but I mentally chuckled how jealous he was. I think he was jealous.

„Sorry, I'm not free. Especialy not for you."

„Oh, I get other message yesterday." Suddenly, I realized that I saw him before. Yesterday I tripped over _my own foot_ and almost landed face-first on the ground. Dimitri partially caught me, but I still wasn't full-stabilized and my arm accidentally brushed against something. That _something_ , how I soon realised with disgust, was someones, hm, middle part of a body. Not _that_ part, but almost. Dimitri chuckled and later laughed like a mad man. But the point is that the person I accidentally _caught_ was this boy sitting next to me.

Someone up there hates me.

„I almost fell, it was an accident. And _someone_ ," I said, pointing to Dimitri, „caught me."

„That's your boyfriend? Pfff, I really should stop now. You are just a little, curved plastic slut, so-"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence, beacause Dimitri shot him a death glare, killing him. Well, if a glare could kill.

Then he lifted me up and placed me on his seat, while he took mine. Only then I realized that my headache was even worse. I felt like my head was going to explode. Another hour I was sitting, fighting off that annoying and, well, painful pain of my head. It didn't work, it just got even ten times worse than before.

And then I saw him. Red hair, his pale face, everything. But that face. Sad face didn't fit him. As any face right now. No more. Because he was _dead_.

Mason.

Then another one appeared. It was Lissas brother, Andrew. Then her parents. Faces I didn't recognize.

I caught myself screaming. Strong hands were gripping my shoulders, someone was screaming my name. But I couln't answer. Not now, when I had to answer _him_. _Them._

Black hole appeared behind them. They tried to catch my arms, but they failed, their arms just went through me.

 _Ghos_ ts.

They wanted me to go with them. To _die_. I couldn't.

Sounds of death filled my ears and head and I sreamed for the last time: „Make them go away!"

Then my vision went black.

DPOV

Just as we landed in Siant Petersburg, Rose went limp in my arms. Her screams didn't echoe in whole plane anymore. Door flew open and medics rushed in. Steward guided them to us. They checked her pulse and everything. She seemed to be all right, but they still took us to Ambulance and gave us a ride to our hotel. I laid Rose on the bed and fell asleep myself. My last picture was Rose sleeping peacefully on the bed with beautiful Saint Petersbugr behind her.

RPOV

I woke up in some room. It was probably a hotel. Sun was shining through the window and I saw a beautiful city, Saint Petersburg. I wanted to sit down, but something warm rested on my right arm stopped me. It was Dimitri, part of his head gently laying on my arm, his hair tickling me on the back of my elbow.

After a few minutes, he woke up. His beautiful eyes scanned the room. When he saw me, faint smile appeared on his face, soon replaced by worried look. He lifted his head and opened his mouth to say something. Before he could, I spoke.

„Dimitri, I'm fine, okay? Don't ask me that, because _I-am-fine_." He shot me disaproving look.

„Yes, sure, and I'm a unicorn. You weren't fine. Please, tell me what happened in that plane." His pleading eyes, filled with pain almost go tme. As always. But could I tell him? Could I tell him that I saw ghosts? No. But those eyes... I couldn't hurt them. Hurt him. „Just a headache. It was strong and I saw...something. I'm just probably alergic to planes." I half-joked, trying to convice him, and myself, that it's true.

Almost done, he looked just quarter-coviced.I could tell he was fighting inside, but he decided to let it go. „Fine, but if that will ever happen again, we're traveling by boat and train. And you're going to the doctors."

Now I'm a psychopath. Wow, thanks.

„Roza, I was so scared, why didn't you tell me?" I heard so much pain in his voice that I wanted to cry. Then his face brighten up with knowing look (or something like that). „Wait, is this the first time it happened?"

„Yes, I had an headache when we flew the first time and landed in Slovakia, but I haven't seen them."

And only then I realized my mistake. I said _seen them_. I hoped Dimitri wouldn't notice, but he, as always, did. „You said seen them? Rose, seen who?"

I decided it's time to say it out loud. „Ghosts."

Dimitri looked utterly shocked. „Rose, ghosts...don't exist."

„Dimitri, I know what I've seen. I saw Mason in the plane. Lissas brother and parents. Arthur Schoenbreg. Lots of faces. They came for me. To get me." Dimitri was a little scared now, and I was too. I sounded like Sonya Karp. She became crazy and turned strigoi. She _wanted_ to be strigoi. Something jumped to my mind. I read about other person that went crazy. Anne, st. Vladimirs „friend". She was shadow-kissed. Like me. After Vladimirs death, she committed suicide.

I tried to calm myself down with a thought that she lived a few centuries ago, maybe it's just a legend and she died because she was old or something like that. It half-worked.

„Rose, I trust you but...Okay. I'll let it go now. But Rose, are you sure?"

„Of course I am. I wouldn't lie about something like this. Trust me Dimitri, please. We live in world of vampires, we _are_ half vampires. If it will ever bother me again, I'll let you know. Now I'm just hungry. If you don't want to be eaten, let's find some food."

Dimitri now fully smiled and stood up. He helped me climb of the bed and hugged me. I felt his hot breath on my ear when he said: „C'mon Roza, let's sightseeing."

After a beautiful lunch, we walked, took a lot of pictures and laughed. We spent three days in Saint Petersburg and then took a train to Moscow. We spent another three days there. It was more beautiful then Prague, even more beautiful than Saint Petersburg. I loved it. The last day there I took a picture of us. Our faces were close, we were both smiling the most we could and Moscow was rising behind us.

We walked hand in hand back to our hotel. I knew we were student and instructor and he knew it too, but now we were happy and this moment was our. Everything was great, until we walked into our room. Our beds split into one big. There was dark red layers and cadles everywhere. From door and bathroom went a rose-petals lines. On the bed were some petals too and everything smelled like roses. On bedsidetable was a card saying something in Russian and then: _Enjoy, Hotel Plaza_ (A/N. Just a random name for a hotel, really).

I looked at Dimitri, he looked shocked, then he frowned and said: „I'll take the floor." And our moment disappeared.

When I was falling sleep, I watched Dimitris back. Suddenly I felt nervous. If he won't speak a word to me like he didn't this evening after we discovered our room, I will just create a tension and ruin his holiday. I played with thought that I escape, but I immidately brushed it of the table. Dimitri would catch me before I would get to door. I soon fell to uneasy sleep.

Next morning we said goodbye to Moscow and Dimitri borrowed a car. We traveled all day and night and he closer we were to Baia, the more he was frowning. Any word for me agin. I realized that he probably regrets that he took me with him. My belly was still grunting and I felt more and more nervous. By the time we arrived to town-village, I was hugging my knees and shaking violently. DImitri noticed and frowned even more if that's possible.

„Rose? What's wrong?" he asked, his voice cold. I didn't know if it's a progress or not.

„It will be better if you would go alone. To your house and family." I said with shaking voice.

„Why wouldn't you go?" still cold.

„I just ruined everything and I-I don't want to ru-ruin it even more." I was crying, warm tears escaping my eyes and falling on my chest.

„Why do you think that?" cold as ice. As Russian winter.

„You don't speak to me after yesterday. And when you do, it's cold like you don't want me to be here."

His gaze softened and he crushed me to his chest and placed his chin on my head. He rocked me in his arms like a little baby for a while. Then, he whispered to my ear: „Roza, Roza, I'm so sorry. I did it because I wanted to be like instructor. I want more than anything else to be more than that, but I can't. You know that. I want to tell my family and whole world that we are together, but you know I can't. You made my holiday better, and I wouldn't change anything about it. Only that part when I was so rude to you." I hugged him back. I loved the way he was holding me and I wished we could stay like this forever. After a while, he said: „Roza, let's go. Let's meet my family."

I hopped out of the car and only now noticed how beautiful was Baia. Dimitri was true. Like a fairytale.

We walked to lovely-looking house, placed our luggages on the ground and Dimitri knocked on the door. I heard footsteps and someone opened the door. It was a girl, similiar to Dimitri. I remembered Dimitri talking about his sisters, mother and grandmother. This must be Viktoria. I took step aside and girl stared at DImitri for a second. Then she threw herself around him and sreamed: „DIMKAAA!" He laughed and hugged her back. His two sister came next, repeating Viktorias action, then his mother. And the last one who ran out of the house was a little boy, Paul (A/N: If I ever call him Pavlik, I'm sorry, I ‚m just used to it from our translate.), his nephew. Dimitris face brightened up even more, if that's possible without tearing his face apart. „Uncle Dimka!" Paul hugged his leg and Dimitri lifted him of the ground to his shoulders. I didn't realize that I laughed until Dimitri looked at me and _smiled even more_. I smiled back.

„Well, this is my student, Rose." I know Dimitri haven't told them he was coming, so they didn't know I was coming, too. And I think that they didn't know where he works, too.

Suddenly, his mother Olena rushed to me and hugged me. „Rose, welcome to Baia, I hope you will enjoy it here." She said with strong accent, similiar to DImitris.

„I'm sure I will, Baia is beautiful and I already like you." Karolina laughed and hugged me too, than pregnant Sonya followed, Pauled jumped at me (Dimitri smiled so much I _really_ thought he was going to tear up his _whole_ face) and Viktoria Squeezed me so much I couldn't breath. Than she froze. „Wait, you are Rose Hathaway?"

„Yes." I answered, suprised than she knows me.

„ _That_ Rose Hathaway from St. Vladimirs?" she asked and stared at me, holding my shoulders.

„Yes..."

„OMG! Dimka, you teach celebrity, did you know that?"

Dimitri smirks, amused. „Partially..."

„Wait, a celebrity?" I ask.

„Yes, in our school and in many other you are a celebrity!"

I smirked at Dimitri: „See, Comrade? Just don't get used to it. Not every celebrity would be so patient with your laps."

Dimitri smiled: „Yes, sure, you are definitely a _patient celebrity_. Please, save me, anyone who hears me."

„Oww, you don't mean that, do you?" I fake a pained face. He smirks.

„Nooo, of coure not." We laugh, together with his family, amused by our exhange. I think they alreay got the point that we are more than normal instructor and student, but just friends. Fine.

„Come on, you must be hungry." Smiling Olena leads us to house.

 **This chapter is a little longer that the one before. Sorry for using Slovak so much, I have fun writting it, but you probably don't.**

 **Review, it's important for me to know if this makes sense because it takes twice as long time to write as in Slovak.**

 **I hoped you liked it.**

 **Bye!**

 **Your BelaRoza**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, chapter 3... I'm sooo sorry for not updating on time but you know...History test. Ugh. I was really happy wen I saw your reviews, it was very hard to not start to scream, but I was in classroom, so... Oh, anyway, lets do this!**

 **I don't own Vampire Academy.**

RPOV

House was beautiful. We sat in livingroom, we ate an hour ago so we decided to eat later. I was staring at walls, touching them, trying to be closer to Dimitri. I think he saw it, but I did it anyway.

Viktoria sat between me and Dimitri and Karolina asked Dimitri about his job and life. And also why he decided to visit with me.

„I am now working at St. Vladimirs Academy. I was just a guardian there, but when I hunted down Rose and Princess to keep Rose from being expelled I started to train her. Two years is a long time." He began „So we trained. But...I think the rest of this story should tell Rose, if she won't mind." He looked at me, asking me if I can do that.

I knew why. He didn't want to tell my story, because it was terrible. But it would sound even worse if I couldn't tell it myself. So I started. „Well, I should probably explain something. Between me and Lissa-Princess Vasilisa is a bond. Our minds are connected but only I can feel what she feels, she can't feel what I feel, she can send me messages, but I can't, simply, I can _feel_ her, but she can't _feel_ me. Sometimes, her emotions are so strong that I get sucked to her head and we are as one. And I can get to her mind if I want. This bond created in a car crush. Lissas parents, brother and I died. Lissa brought me back. Her element is Spirit, it's extremelly unusual. She can heal and even bring back to life, that's called Shadow-Kissed. Last months, someone kept leaving dead animals for her. We were scared. Spirits is only as strong as it's user. She was depressed and she was cutting her arms. Once, it was really bad and I told Dimitri about it. Than, at school dance, someone kidnapped Lissa. I was trying to get to her but that person put a violence charm on me and Dimitri. Fortunatelly we didn't hurt each other. Than we got guardians and tracked her. I was a navigator, I watched the way by her eyes and said Dimitri were to go. Then I found out Viktor Dashkov kidnapped her. He wanted her to heal him and he said he was the one that left dead animals for her." Everybody gasped in horror. I knew why. Viktor was just a Moroi that needed protection. He was dying. „Than we managed to save her."

Suddenly Dimitri decided that I haven't said some important part. „While we were in the car, Viktor tortured Princess. He used some Moroi that controls air to do it. Rose was in her head and suddenly she started to scream."

„I'm so sorry, Rose. I'm sure it was painful." Said Viktoria and hugged my arm.

„Then, there was an attack in Badicas house. Me and Dimitri went there for my test but we found dead bodies. We found out that human helped strigoi get through shields." I almost choked on my words. It was still terrible. „So I ended up without test and whole school had to go to mountain resort. Skiing and stuff. It was at time I was a little mad at Dimitri. And then there was another attack at Drozdovs family. Dimitri told me where they think strigoi are hiding. He trusted me that I won't tell anyone. But I was even more mad at him, so I told it to my friend Mason. He love dme, but when I told him we can't be together, he disappeard. And there were another missing students – Eddie-damphir and Mia-Moroi. Her mum was killed during the Drozdovs masaker. I took Christian Ozera with me to find them. We were on our way back, when they caught us. For a few days we stayd locked in underground. Then we almost escaped but strigoi caught us. I managed to get Mia, Christian and Eddie out of the house. It was day. Mason came back for me. The strigoi killed him. Mia came back to help me. She controlls water and she choke him. It didn't him, but I had enough time to chop their heads of." I felt tears runnig down my face. Dimitri squeezed my shoulder and Viktoria hugged me.

„Do you have molnija marks?" asked Paul from mothers lap. I turned around to show him wo little marks on my neck. I heard him gasp.

„You are awesome! You will be a guardian as Uncle Dimka! You can work together!"

„We will, Paul." Smiled Dimitri.

„You will? How?" asked Sonya.

„Well, Rose is going to be Vasilisas guardian. I will be too, when she leaves the school." Answered Dimitri, his tone saying it's obvious. Well, it was.

„Oh, I see." Said Olena. „Now, have you seen Tasha. She phoned us, she was looking for you, but I don't know if she found you."

„Oh yes, she did. She came to school for Christmas. She left about two weeks ago."

„And? I thought she wanted you to be her guardian." Said Karolina. I squeezed my teeth. Tasha was trying to steal Dimitri away for me. Luckily (for me) she wasn't successful. Dimitri loved only me.

„She did, but I didn't want to be." Dimitri said carefully.

„But she kind of...loved you." Said Viktoria.

„Yes, but I din't love her. She's a great woman and friend, but I could never love her as she loves me. Soooo..." Dimitris ears were a bit red now and I smiled. He looked at me and smiled too. No one noticed.

„Why didn't you try? I thought that you don't really care who do you get." Olena was a little confused.

„I didn't want to hurt her. She wanted family with me and I...I couldn't have children with my friend, that's not right." Explained now fully red Dimitri. I should take a photo of him.

Suddenly, I heard a voice saying something in Russiand behind me and I almost jumped up. It ended just with a little shiftening. Dimitri noticed and chuckled. Then the voice repeated something (probably question) and he went _very_ red. Funny.

„Uhm, nobody..." he answered. I almost died from shock when a woman appeared in front of me. She looked scary. That must be his babushka, Yeva. She stared to my eyes for a while, than she frowned and looked away. She went to kitchen.

We were chatting for a while and Olena offered us a lunch. We ate together. I decided to go out with Viktoria and meet her friends.

„No way." Said Dimitri.

„Why?"

„You will be tired soon and you need to train tomorrow." Oh no. I don't want to run.

„Comrade..."

„Rose, you know you need to run, spare and stake dummies. End of discusion." He said and continued eating his bread.

I frowned.

But soon I found out that Dimitri was true. In half of my meal I was falling asleep and Dimitri lead me to his old bedroom. While I took shower and put on my pjs Dimitri made my bed. I layed on it and he covered me.

„Good night, Comrade." I said with a tired smile.

„Good night, Roza." He hesistated for a while, but then his kissed my cheek and closed the door behid him.

I touched my cheek. Definitelly a good night.

 **I'm sorry again. I thought about some fluff I could add here, but it would be boringly long. In next chapter.**

 **Bye**

 **Your BelaRoza!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Again, I'm soo sorry for late update. Time runs away when you need it!**

 **Okay, so in this chapter I'll do some things that are „necessary". I know it sounds weird. Anyway, let's do this!**

RPOV

I woke up in some bed in some room in some house in nowhere... OMG no! Someone kidnapped me! Nooooo!

Oh, wait, it's Dimitris room. I can't see him but I can tell he slept here this night. There is a couch on the other side of the room. Someone tossed covers aside and went away. I looked out of the window. It was moning. Uffff, I've slept for 20 hours!

When I dressed up, brushed my teeth and looked at the clock I found out it was only seven o'clock in the morning, so I've slept for 18 hours. Almost the same, anyways.

I decided that I'll go down and find something for my empty belly. Well, I soon found out I didn't have to do it alone. I found half-sleeping Viktoria, Olena making breakfast and Dimitri reading his western novel in the kitchen.

„Good morning." I said as I sat down to the table.

„Goo' m'nin'." Said Viktoria. I didn't know someone could let out so many letters from one short sentence.

„Dobre utro- Uhm, sorry, I mean good morning, Rose." Said Olena and took a sip from her coffee.

Dimitri looked up from his book and smiled, amused by his sister. „Good morning, Rose, ready to run?"

„Nooo..." I yawned.

„Oh, almost forgot, your breakfast. Enjoy." Dimitri placed a full plate in front of me. „It's some black bread and blini. Oh, and a chocolate cake." I looked down and really, there was everything he named. My belly begged me to eat it now. „I'll wait for you outside, ok?" He then lifted himself up and soon we heard crack and a slight „bhum" when he closed the door behin him.

„Umh, thank you?" I said, unsure why I haven't said it before. Viktoria had waken up a bit and she was already curious. I'm celebrity, right?

„Does he always make you breakfast?"

Hmmm, so sweet imagination... „Of course not, but he is in his house now, and I'm his guest. I'm not in cafeteria where I can take whatever I want. Plus I can tell he is still very excited because he is at home now. He missed this place so much... Hmm, I know why, Olena, it's ... delicious." I said, chewing black bread.

„Oh, it's normal breakfast. Dimitri loves it too. Here, have another." I wanted, I really did, but Dimitri was waiting for me.

„thakn you, but I must go. I don' know why Dimitri loves running so much." I said. I was leaving when something caught my arm. It was Viktoria. „Are you going to run?"

„Hm, yes, why?" I asked.

„Hmmmmmm, it's too e-yawn-early. Good luck." I patted her shoulder as a silent thank you and went out. I was just in half of the hall when something warm wrapped around my left leg. I was going to ask Viktoria what the hell she was doing but then I looked down and found out it was Paul. I wanted to say good morning to him but he didn't give me any time.

„Rose, can boys stare at girls...butt?" he asked, last word coming out of his mouth like a great joke. Silly kid. I really thought he was joking, but then he asked, completely serious: „Can they?"

„Well, in general ... no." I said. I thought he wanted to stare at some girls butt and he wanted premission, and I shouldn't ruin some child by telling him that they can because they like imagining some things they could do with it...

He caught me by suprise when he said with angry face: „Oh, I will tell him! Don't worry Rose, I will! I will punish him!"

„You will tell what? And who to?"

„I will tell Uncle Dimka to not stare at your butt, silly Rose." He smiled a little.

Wait. _Whaaaaaaat?_

I knew boys liked to stare at me, or at some _parts_ of me, but I never realized Dimitri did it too. Of course, he could at our practises... I know he is a guy, but still... „Don't worry Paul, I will tell him. Thank you. Bye." He let go of my leg and murmured something happily. Then he disappeared in the kitchen.

I opened the door and found Dimitri looking at something. Butterfly. He blowed and the butterfly flew away. I decided that is time to tell him Pauls message. „Dimitri, Paul would like to tell you that boys can't stare at girls butt and that you shouldn't do it anymore to me or he'll punish you." I said with my man-eater smile on and swing my hips all the way to him.

He just stared with his mouth open.

„You should close your mouth before flies fly in put their eggs under your tongue." I said and waved my hand before his eyes. He looked at me and thought for a while. „Lets run, I want to show you something."

So we runned. After fifteen minutes or so we stopped in front of some house. I wasn't tired and sweaty asd I realized we didn't run a quarter of our usual running.

Dimitri knocked on the door. A woman opened. She eyed him for a while and when he said hello in Russian to her, her eyes widened. She politely hugged him and shouted something to house behind her. Then she started speaking in Russian and only thing I caught was his name.

He answered something and a man appeared in door. He did almost the same action as the woman. Something was strange about them. She was Moroi and he was a Dhampir, that alone wouldn't be so weird, but... I _felt_ something.

„This is Rose, my student. I took her with me to do her practise here. Rose, this is Oksana and her husband Mark."

Husband. That's strange. Between Moroi and Dhampir it's very unusual. But unusual things happen a lot, ironicaly. Oksana was going to me. Just as she was about to lift her leg, Mark said: „No, not here, just a little to right." Oksana then lifted her leg again and placed it when he said.

And then I got it.

„You are bonded." I said. They looked at me, Mark and Oksana a little suprised and Dimitri smiled at me, satisfied that I found out so fast. Now I know what he wanted to show me.

Mark spoke first: „You seem to be wise girl. How did you know?" Oksana nodded. I looked at Dimitri and he nodded too.

„Well, I'm bonded too. With Princess Vasilisa Dragomir." Oksana and Mrk were smiling and they led us inside. We sat in the kitchen and I took a sip from my water. „So, what do you want to know?" Mark asked.

I shot him a not-understanding look. „Dimitri said you want to ask something." Explained Oksana. Well, this was new to me. There were some new things about the bond, but I haven't said it out loud. I never said I wanted to ask something

I didn't really know what to ask, so I asked the first thing that was on my mind: „Is mood exchanging normal?"

Everyboby was a little confused now. „Hm, I mean Lissa. Her moods are now upside-down. I checked her a few times. Nothing unusual but when I felt her anger a few seconds later I was angry, but she wasn't anymore. Once, it was about four days ago, she was so angry she almost beat up her boyfriend. Suddenly, it was away, but I felt it. Is that normal? Because it's... strange."

Mark looked at me, slightly horrified if I say so myself. „You said ‚mood exchange'? It's not exchange. You suck her feelings out of her and than you feel it."

I thought about it for a while. Lissas moods and emotions were stronger and a bit messy after the crush. Sometimes, she got very angry for nothing and I didn't know what happened or what to do. But now I knew. I could just ‚suck them away'. I had been doing it sometimes, but I did it without realising it, instinctively. Now I can control it. I can protect her and people aroun her like this.

„Rose, you know it don't have to be just good. You heard – than you feel it." Said Dimitri, reading me as good as always. Oksana lookede between us and gave us strange looks.

„Dimitri, I can protect her like this. They come first." I said, last sentence a bit sadly.

„Not always, Roza." He answered his voice muffled. Oksanas strange looks were back. Nevermind.

„He is right," she said, „It isn't good. If she doesn't heal you, and from what are you saying, she doesn't. It's darkness. She can't control it and neither you. Darkness just lays in you but when it's too much of it it just waits for a spark. When it comes, darkness explodes. And you don't want it explode." Ugh, that sounds scary. Then another question comes to my mind.

„And what about ghosts?" Mark was pale and so was Oksana (for a Moroi).

„I...I hope it won't happen. But it already did..." said Oksana.

Mark asked: „Rose, you have seen ghosts? How many times?" he asked, now _really_ terrified. I looked at Dimitri. He looked twice as scared as Mark and Oksana together and his hands were shaking. Poor boy.

„Yes, I've seen them once. At a plane."

„They are not good. Rose, please, don't let them get you. They are so wrong, too ... unnatural. Ghosts come to Earth when they want to finish something. Or when they want to revenge." Revenge. Revenge?! I looked at pale Dimitri. „Mason." I choked out. „Why?"

„You must create a mental walls around you. It will be safer. They can answer you, but they can be worse than darkness. Be carefull. Don't let them get to you again." Mark said, almost pleading.

„Rose, there's much darkness in your aura. Yes, I can see it. Be carefull, please. Remember, just a little spark... So much of shadoe-kissed lost their mind. Anne. She commited suicide because after Vladimir died..." Oksana didn't finish.

„No spark." Said Dimitri in shaky voice. „We stay here as long as Rose will need to get darkness away. We can't risk it. No mind-loosing here. Not you. Okay? I'll protect you." He finished and looked at me.

„Okay." I said. He was so cute. So carrying. I loved him so much. I smiled.

„You two." Said suddenly Oksana and she stood up. She looked like she found out great secret. Only then I realized what she said. I was a little scared now. _Please. She didn't find out. She didn't find out. Please. Please._ „You are in love! I see it in your auras! That's amazing!" she hugged us together.

„Congratulations. I suppose you keep it away from people?" smiled Mark.

„Yes. They wouldn't aprove." Said still a little confused Dimitri.

„Well, we won't tell." Smiled Oksana, too.

„Thanks, you are so nice." I smiled back. Dimitri smiled too and now everybody was smiling.

„C'mon Rose, we must go." He puts his hand on my lower back and leads me out. We said goodbye to Oksana and Mark and went back. Dimitri wasn't holding me anymore, but it was still nice being close to him. We didn't run, we just walked in comfortable silence.

When we stood in front of the house, Dimitri came from behind me and said: „You know I can't promise you." I would tell he was playful, but after the amount of things that we heard just minutes ago, I thought about his promise for me that he'll protect me. He shouldn't promise it. But that tone... I wasn't sure, so I aksed: „Promise what?"

"That I won't stare at your butt." He said with a playful smile. I smiled too and playfully elbowed him. „You know I won't complain." We laughed andopened the door.

 **So, what do you think? Let me know, please. I'm sorry for mistakes again. Thanks for your reviews, make me happy all the time. I hope next chapter will be out soon. No more ‚necessary things' for now.**

 **Bye,**

 **Your BelaRoza!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for not updating on time (again). You know, birthday party, dog, a good friend came for a few days (he reads almost every book that I read but** _ **no**_ **VA!) and your 24 hour just fly away...**

 **I don't own Vampire Academy.**

 **Lets do this!**

Olena POV. (Morning, before Rose woke up)

I watched Dimitris smiling face. He was even more beautiful when he was smiling. He looked so peaceful, so child-like. In past few years, he wasn't smiling that much. He lost Ivan, his friend. He had to go away. He missed Russia.

He is adult now. He was adult a lot earlier that he should be. Too early. His father helped him to be adult. But not in a good way. I watched my children grow up in fear of my partner, their father. Until my boy was born. In his thirteen, he beat his father. And I felt free. But I also felt so...hurt. Weak. I felt shame. Shame that I couldn't protect my children from that beast.

But Dimitri never stopped loving. He never stopped being my little, smiling boy. He just locked him inside. When he came to visit, he was happy, but he wasn't smiling so much. But now...even more bad things happened. But something... someone... was holding his smile on his face. And I know who.

It was Rose.

She became his close friend. I think. When he looked at her, he had his older-brother look on his face, mixed with _something_. It was probably some mentor-thing, teacher being proud about his students progress. That my Dimitri, hidden behind his guardian mask, was coming out, like a sunshine. Rose somehow found a key to his heart. She was his first real friend after Ivans death.

Now, I was watching his face, smiling again. He was arranging some black bread and blini on plate. Then he added a chocolate cake and smiled even more, satisfied with his work. He then left the plate on the counter and sat beside the table.

„Dimitri, your food." I said, pointing to the plate.

„Oh, that's not my, it's Roses. I thought some chocolate cake would make her happy." He smiled. I didn't have time to think about it, because my daughter Viktoria came down the stairs to the kitchen table. But something about that smile... I haven't seen it before. And I'm afraid it would go away with Rose. I hope she won't go away. She can't leave my Dimitri without smile. And she is very nice.

Viktoria POV (Around lunch, Dimitri and Rose just came home)

„Rose?"

Dark haired girl turned her head to me and smiled. „Yes?"

„Well, I'm going to go out with my friends at two. Do you want to come with us? I bet Dimka didn't show you the town."

She smiled. „Of course. I would love to go. If you and your friends won't mind?" Ha, stupid question. They will be happy!

„Come on, Rose! You are wonderful person! They will love you!"

We spent another hour talking and eating lunch, then we decided to dres sup. And there started fun.

„Dimitri, have you seen my boots?!" screamed Rose from the stairs to Dimitri sitting on the sofa in living room.

„Of course not! Why would I see your boots somewhere?" He shouted back, clearly amused.

„I don't know, maybe you are more responsible than me?" she shouted with ironic tone. They must have a lot of fun together.

She came back to room. Suddenly, her face was so scared that I thought something stood behind me. Then she screamed: „I left it in Lissas room!"

After a hour, we were finally ready to leave. The bell rang and Nikolai was waiting here.

„Viktoria!" He hugged me. „Oh, who's your new friend?" whole conversation was in Russian and Rose looked rather confused.

„This is Rose." I said in English. „Rose, this is my friend, Nikolai."

He looked at her and his eyes widened. „Rose Haythaway?"

„Yes." she answered, a bit suprised. „I am Rose Hathaway. Janine Hathaway is my mother. Dimitri Belikov is my mentor. Vasilisa Dragomir is my best friend and charge. I hope that whole world heard it and I don't need to answer that question anymore."

„Definitely heard that! You don't need to repeat it anymore!" Dimka shouted from the living room, mocking Roses voice.

„You are so funny!" She screamed back and smiled at Nikolai. „Hi."

„Can we go?"

„Lets go!" I said and we went to meet our other friends. It was all nice. We ate at cafeteria, bought some things. The best were Roses dress.

„Look, these are nice!" said Anna, poitning at pink dress under knees with white tape around the waist. Nice but... not my style.

„I can buy them for Lissa. I think that there are not dress... for me." She breathed. Her gaze stopped at black dress on the other side of the room. They were beautiful. Rose looked at them for a while like she was replaying something in her mind. Then she smiled and bought them together with pink dress for Lissa.

Viktoria POV (still)

Three days passed and we didn't know how.

We went out again with Rose and others. We sat in cafeteria again. We drank hot chocolate and laughed. It was getting darker and darker. Suddenly my phone rang. It was number that didn't appear on my screen for a long time. Almost a year. Dimitri.

„Yes, Dimka?"

„Viktoria, where are you?"

„At cafeteria, you know-„

„OK, stay there, don't go away. Give your phone to Rose, right now. I need to talk to her." His voice wasn't warm and soft anymore. It was his guardian voice. Scary. I handed phone to Rose.

Rose POV

I was scared when Viktoria handed me her phone. I saw name Dimka 333 on the screen. „Hello?"

„Rose, stay in cafeteria with other. Don't go away. Hold everybody there. Just stay in that building. Tell the dhampir staff that they need to lock the door. Tell them _buria_. Just stay safe, okay? I... Roza, I love you."

„Dimtri, whats happening?"

„Just stay there until someone come for you."

„Dimitri!" I screamed now.

„Stay there, I love you, Roza." He hung up.

„No!" I screamed. „ _No!_ Talk to me!" Why was I screaming at mobile phone? „Dimitri!"

„Rose?" asked Viktoria.

 _I love you, too._ I thought. Then I run to lady behind the counter. She was a dhampir. When I said _buria_ , she runned to door and locked it. She shouted something to room and everybody sat to box and looked terrified.

I returned to Viktoria. „What happened?"

She looked horryfied. „Rose... there are Strigoi in town. All men guardians must help."

„Wait, Dimitri...?" No. He can't go there. He can't fight. No... He can do it. He can. But I must be close. If anything was going to harm him... I must save him. I ran to door and tried to open it. Nothing.

„Rose, they're locked." Like I didn't know that. „You can't go there. They can kill you."

„They can kill Dimitri. I must be with him..."

„You can't... you are locked here. And he wouldn't want you there." She was right. Dimitri would do _anything_ to keep me safe.

But I would do the same for him.

I didn't stop fiddling with the door. Dimitri needed me. With every cell in my body, every piece of my soul I knew I had to be with him. Not to help him. To help myself. To be the one that says _It's okay_ to him when the battle ends. To love him.

But some arms caught mine. People pulled me from the door. I screamed and kicked and fought but in the end, I was just tired. After a few hours I felt sunshine tickling my face. Lady was unlocking the door and some people were carefully coming out. I ran past them and to the street. I needed to find him.

After an few metres, I saw someone lying on the ground. It was guardian, hurt but alive. It wasn't bad, so I ran for a little while. Then I saw him.

He was also lying on the ground, but he was pale. His breath was fast and he was in paind. Blood was pooling around him from a wound on his chest. „Help!" I shouted. „Help me, please!" after a while, someone came to us. They lifted Dimitri up and carried them to Belikovs house. I was following with Viktoria. I was trying to hold her, but it ended up with she holding me and Nikolai holding her.

Lissas moods weren't helping me. I suddenly saw Mason on Dimitris place and then again Dimitri, laying on the ground pale and not moving. I sobbed and after a few seconds I was crying.

Karolina opened the door and shouted something. Sonya covered her mouth with her hand and ran upstairs. They placed Dimitri on the bed in his room. I am going to sleep on the couch. Olena quickly did everything needed and soon Dimitri started to get colour to his pale face again. He breathed normal again. He looked like sleeping. I held his hand all the time. I didn't move an inch from him. I sat there for a few hours, just holding his hand. Then, Olena came and sat beside me.

„Is he going to be alright?"

„Yes. He is strong. He can do that. I don't know how long time it will take him to recover, but he will be alright. Don't worry." She said in calm voice.

I laid my head on the pillow next to his and after a few seconds I lifted it up. „That bond is getting to me." I said for myself, but Olena, of course, caught it.

„What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

„When I found Dimitri, I shouted for help, but then... I- I panicked. I was trained to always know what to do _and_ do it. It could be worse. I knew how to help, but I just sat there and... I don't know. I cried. I was weak. He's never weak. He would help. Me, Lissa, whoever. But I couldn't." I couldn't help him. „I don't know why, but... part of it is the bond between me and Lissa. I'm sucking her wrong and heavy emotions to myself. Then I am... weak. Angry. Loosing my mind. Literally. I can't control it and then... I can't control anything." I said. I didn't feel like flying after saying that, but I felt better, safer.

„Rose. You've done everything you could. I know. It _is_ hard to see close person to be like that. I know. I know Dimitri is your friend and you are his friend. Don't worry. _Any_ of your friends won't let the bond take you away. _Everybody_ who likes you _a bit_ will hold you. And for me... For me you are like a daughter." I saw it in her eyes. I saw the honest look in them. I saw that she meant everything what she said. I hugged her. My throat felt sore, I was hungry, tired, scared but I felt... happy. I felt it boiling under my skin, running throught all veins in my body. _Now_ I felt like flying.

„Always when my mother wasn't here, with me, when I needed her, I imagined mother who is great. She cares. She is telling me it's alright. That she is here. She loves. Dimitri... he is lucky to have mother like her." I choked out. She squeezed me in her arms.

„My poor girl. Come on. You need to eat something."

After dinner I returned to Dimitri. Now I sat next to him on the bed. I runned my fingers through his hair for a while. Then I held his hand again. Someone came to me again after another hours, but this time Viktoria sat next to me. „What are you two doing?"

„Oh, just sleeping and healing a wound on chest, nothing unusual." Then I got an idea. Healing!

I sqeezed Dimitris hand and send him all positive and happy thoughts and feelings I could get together but nothing happened. Of course. I'm not a Spirit user. But maybe if I try more...

„Rose, what are you doing? Are you okay?" I realized that I'm sitting, squeezing Dimitri hand and puffing my cheeks. I was probably red. Not pink. Red. And I looked like a fish.

„Oh, of course I am." I said and pretended that I'm doing this normally. Why? Why can't Shadow-kissed heal, too? My nose twitched, as always when I was deep in thoughts. Lissa once said it looks like a bunny.

Some Spirit users can't do it, too. This reminded me of Adrian. I didn't know a lot of them...

But a few days ago I met a new one! Oksana! Maybe she can heal!

I jumped up and my mouth created a huge grin. I squeezed Dimiris hand again and ran out of the room. „Rose, where are you going?!" I heard Viktoria shout, but I didn't stop. I sprinted whole way to their house and knocked on the door, not very peacefully.

Oksana (completely terrified) opened the door. „Rose, what's wrong?"

„P-Please, can you heal Dimitri? Strigoi hurt him during the attack, please?" She looked at me with shock for a while. I had to look really bad.

„Mark, I'm going to Belikovs for a while, I'll be back in an hour or so!" She shouted to house and walked to Dimitri. I followed.

When we arrived, Olena was looking at us with pure shock, but she quickly followed us to his room. Oksana looked at him, placed a hand on his forehead and after a while stepped back. I thought it didn't work, but then she said: „Olena, I need to take his bandage off. Can you help me?"

„But that's not a good idea, he can get infecction and-"

„Olena, I'm going to heal him but I can't do it if I don't know what is damaged." They took it of and revealed his chest. I wasn't slobbering as usually, but just because I was a bit nervous.

Oksana placed one hand over his chest and with second she caught his left one. She closed her eyes and for a terrible minute nothing happened. I thought it didn't work again, tht she can't heal this big wound, but then... It healed. It closed and blood disappeared. I was the happiest person in the world.

But Dimitri always could make me even more happy. And this time wasn't different. His eyelids flutter open and he murmured: „Roza?"

 _Now_ I was the happiest person in the world. I kneeled next to his bed. „Dimitri? How do you feel?"

„Fine, I'm ust a little... stiff." Of course. He laid like this for almost two days. I suddenly felt adrenalin leaving me and I felt pretty tired, too.

„Thanks to Oksana, you are okay again." I said, resting my head on the bed next to him. I felt like I couldn't hold it up anymore.

„Thank you, Oksana. I won't forget it." He said and sat up.

„It's okay, I like to help." Then she left. Olena let us alone in the room. Dimitri lifte dme up and I sat in his lap for a few seconds. Then he stroed my cheek and then he...

Kissed me. It was so long time, so many emotions, verything we held... we gave to this kiss. When we parted, I smiled at him, he smiled at me and we rested our foreheads together. We sat for a few moments like this, then I climbed of his lap, but he still held me and...

SMACK!

Someone opened the door. „Wait, wait, wait, were you guys just _kissing_?!" said Viktoria. I honestly didn't know why her eyes are not on the floor yet, together with her mouth. It hung open and I felt a strong urge to go and shut it. But I realized she just caught us almost-kissing and smirked at her like she was crazy.

„Oh, Viktoria, of course not. You and your silly ideas." Said Dimitri with the same smirk on his face as me.

„But... you... it looked like..." she was so confused that it was really hard to not laugh at her. Dimitri looked the same. „Hmm, okay.. I just wanted... to say good morning Dimka... and I'll go now..." She shut the door and we heard her footsteps on the stairs.

„That was close." Whispered Dimitri and placed a kiss on my nose. Then he looked sirious again. „Roza, we-"

„GOT YOU!" screamed Viktoria from the door. She expected us to be making out right here, but I was sitting next to Dimitri like any normal person. His arm around my waist wasn't visible for her thanks to the covers. We laughed at her and I almost fell from the bed. She looked confused and embarassed again and that made us laugh even more. „Hm, sorry, I thought... sorry." We laughed and then heard her in the kitchen talking with Paul about „pink and white fluffy cats crossbred with ponnies can't be flying unicorns".

„Roza," Diitir was sirious again, „we still need to be quiet. We must hide it. It will be better for everyone. Okay?" He stroked my cheek and I gave him last kiss and smiled sadly at him.

I knew why. He was always doing right thing, but me? He didn't know what is right. Little part of his mind told him to stop it, stop his love and forget me, but the rest togethe with his heart and soul screamed at him to love me and show it all people around him. But showing it now would only keep us apart for long time, he can be expelled from a school. If noone in here, in Baia said it to school, we couldn't be apart for that long.

„Okay."

 **I'm sooorryyy, okay?**

 **I'm going to make Roses darkness alittle different then Richelle Mead did at the books and a spark too.** _ **Just a little**_ **, don't worry.**

 **Bye, your**

 **BelaRoza**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Please don't kill me, I know I should update more often! I'm sorry again, but I was working on a new story and a quarter-year tests are coming... teachers are nervous, students are nervous and no time to anything else.**

 **I don't own Vampire Academy and I don't own the song I'm so Excited. (Yes, that was pretty much a spoiler!)**

 **Lets do it!**

Rose POV

Days were moving around. We spared, ran and trained with Dimitri. It was great. I also went out with Viktoria, talked to Sonya and Karolina, played with Paul, helped Olena. Darkness sometimes gave me bad moods, but I enjoyed every day.

Today, Viktoria had some friends in house and I wanted to be with them. After lunch, they all came here. About ten friends visited her. I was just going to go up, when someone hugged me from behind. I knew that arms, chest, smell, height and everything. Dimitri.

„No, no,no, I've planed something. Come with me. If you want." He said, last sentence a little nervously.

„I always want to spend time with you." I said, and I meant it. Suddenly, whole Viktorias party or something was forgotten and, well, boring. Dimitri was always better.

„Ok, please, go upstairs and tell Viktoria not to go to kitchen." It was starting to be a little strange. Olena, Karolina and Sonya were shopping for whole day in Novosibirsk, they'll come back tomorrow afternoon, I guess. I knocked on Viktorias door and peeked in. „Viktoria?"

„Yes, my dear?" she asked. Great. Just great. Just one o'clock and she is already drunk.

„Dimitri wants you all to not go to the kitchen, ok?" I said. All eyes in room were on me.

„Riiight." She hugged me. „You're not coming?" she asked when I didn't let her pull me to the room.

„No, I'm going to help Dimitri with something." I said. She started to laugh like crazy.

„H-He is go-going to sho-show you his- hahaha!" Was she just trying to say what I think she was trying to say? I covered her mouth with my arm.

„I'm going now, ok? No more stupid ideas like that please." I came to the kitchen. On the table there was flour, sugar, oil, milk, and stuff. And a few cups. „Dimitri?"

„We are going to bake muffins." He grinned at me.

Crap.

„Dimitri, I can't even make a tea, you know?" I tried to make sausages once. It ende dup with Lissa freaking out, me pulling her out of the room and random person calling fire station.

„We are going to do it together, don't worry. Well, this recipe is for twenty muffins. But that would be boring." He said and smiled naughtily.

„So double?" I asked. Forty muffins, thats a lot. I wouldn't eat that in two weeks

„No, no double, but you were near. _Triple_."

„Dimitri, are you crazy, sixty muffins?!" I asked with laugh. I liked that idea.

„Oh, of course. Well," he said and he placed a _huge_ bowl on table. „First we need six cups of flour." He lifted up big green cup and handed me a package of flour. I opened it. A cloud of flour flew to Dimitri and covered his hair. He looked like he was getting old and grizzle. I laughed. Dimitri turned on radio and his old hits were soon filling the kitchen. I didn't mind for now.

Dimitri decided to revenge and blowed some flour to my face and hair. We both laughed.

After finally getting six cups of flour to the bowl, we aded sugar, vanilla, oil, and split it to two parts. I decided I want to make chocolate and he classic with fruit. I used a lot of chocolate and Dimitri choped strawberries.

Two hours later first twelve muffins were at oven and a song by Pointer Sisters started to play. Dimitri turned it louder and I got an idea. I came to radio and turned volume on maximum. Dimitri looked suprised at me but then he turned back to his book.

He was standing, his book was lying on the table in front of his and he didn't notice when I moved towards him. I stood behind him. Nothing. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. He stiffed but then relaxed and turned around. It wasn't exactly romantic, slow song, but I caught his hands and danced with him anyways. I laughed and he laughed too. Soon, we were jumping around the kitchen and doing all kinds of dancing poses.

I thought the song was on maximum but it got even louder. Dimitri held me in his arms. Singers voice was strong and song was on it's high-spot. We were running straight to counter and we would hit it. Dimitri turned us around, I tripped over my foot (it's been happening a lot lately), I fell and pulled Dimitri with me. He somehow spinned us and we ende dup on the floor, Dimitri laying on his back and me on him. We laughed. I felt his chest rising and falling under me, his breath on my neck and his hair fell on the floor aruond his head.

„Are you crazy?! Why is it so loud?!" sreamed Viktoria. She broke the promise and stepped to kitchen. „What are you two doing?! Were you doing that again?!" she screamed as she was making her way throught kitchen to radio. She slipped and almost fell. „ _What_ is that white thing on the ground?!" she looked at us, terrified. We both looked to place where she slipped. On the floor, there was milk what spilled out of the box. Some flour spilled into it and now it was sticky, half-liquid, half-solid and it looked weird. We looked to each others eyes and started to laught. My belly already hurt from all that laughing, but I didn't mind.

„You two are really disgusting! I hope it isn't what I think i tis or I'll..." she trailed of, not sure what would she do if that mixture on the floor would be something esle. I realized she didn't notice mufins and laughed harder. Dimitri too. Omg!

Someone stepped into the room. Radio was back on normal volume. „Whoa! Rose, with your mentor! You are a bad girl!" shouted drunk Nikolai from the door. Maybe I was, but we didn't even kiss! Not to mention they thought we were doing something more here!

„Dimitriii..." a tall, blond girl stepped to the door and leaned against the door frame. Dimitri looked horrified and whispered to me :"She is trying to get me since we were twelve. Well, I was twelve, she was ten. I never like her but she doesn't seem to get it.." We both laughed. She pulled her dress a little lower and lifted her skirt that we could see darker part of her nylons. She bit her lip.

We laughed so haed now that tears streamed down our faces. Then I looked at him. „Muffins!" He lifted us both up. We ran to oven and looked at muffins. They were too black for chocolate, but they were fine. We took them out and put another sheet in.

Viktoria with friends looked at us for the last time. Then they left, blonde being dissapointed. Dimitri was leaning against the table, looking at baking muffins. His back was turned to me and I couldn't help but stare at him, his muscles, hair and neck. I finaly gave in, rushed to him and kissed him. He kissed back. Our kiss was slow and sweet, but then still more and more passionate. When we let go of each others mouth we were panting, but smiling.

After a few seconds, he hugged me and his face was serious. „Roza. Why are you doing this to me? Why are you so beatiful? Wise? Great?"

I looked straight to his love filled eyes. „I don't deserve you." I hugged him and kissed his cheek. Our kisses were painful for both of us and I didn't want to hurt us more then I already did.

„No Roza. I don't deserve you." He placed a kiss to my hair and started to play with it. I looked at muffins. They weren't done and I stayed in is arms. After a few minutes, Dimitri moved us to chair, sat on it and I sat in his lap. „I was thinking..."

„Yeah..."

„I got an invitation to school meeting. It's in a four days, I was wondering if you want to come with me." He said, hopefully looking at me.

„Sure, I would love to." I smiled at him, he smiled at me and we sat there. A few minutes later muffins were finished. We decided to put 24 muffins at once instead of 12.

„What do you think about decorating them?" asked Dimitri.

„Yeeeeeees!" I screamed and laughed at him. I decided to make poop-muffins and mixed some chocolate and cream together. It was nice brown, sweet and sticky. It held it's shape. That was good.

I started to make spirals at tops of muffins. Some were, good, some better and some absolutely sucked, but it was really beautiful. Suddenly, no more chocolate cream went out of decorating tube. But in it was lot of it! I squeezed and it exploded. It landed on me, curtains and even Dimitris face.

„Rose!" He ran after me. I ran, he behind me. He would normaly catch me, but it was hard to run when you were running around kitchen with huge table in the middle. He finaly did it and placed hisd cheek on mine, making me covered with cream as well. He then covered another cheek and pecked my lips. Great now we were both covered in cream. I licked it of his jaw and stepped away. Hmmm, the cream was really yummy. And Dimitri too.

I shot my man-eater smile at him and I swear he grunted! Alarm warned us that muffins are done. Another 12 and a little more decorating and after six hours our muffins were done. Thaey covered more then half of the table. We smiled and Dimitri said: „What are we going to do with that amount of muffins? We can't eat it." Really?!

„Dimitri, this was your idea." I answered.

„Right. Well, while we clean the kitchen, we can think about that." I didn't like cleaning, but I helped him anyway.

„Rose?" I recognized Nikolais voice from living room. I murmured be back to Dimitri and went to him.

„Rose, I need your help. Viktoria disappeared and I know where she is. But I can't tell Dimitri, he would be mad. Please, follow me." I knew that Dimitri will know it anyways but it will be better if he finds out when we get Viktoria home.

„ok." We ran to a busy street. We were slow because Nikolai was too drunk to run properly. When I saw Viktoria, she was standing in front of some club. Moroi guy was holding his arm around her waist. _Oh no._

We ran to them. „Kolja! Rose! Oh, hello? What are you doing here? I'm at a date with my boyfriend here.-hiccup- This is Rolan. Darlin' this is Rose, the brother of my sister... no, the brother of my student... no. The... student of my brother, that's it! You know Kolja." She said.

„Sure." I can tell he was something like Jesse Zeklos and I didn't like it. Viktoria went away to hug some friend and Nikolai went to get her. „Hello, Rose. Mind if I join you?" He asked. Join me in what?

„Actually, your presence isn't pleasant."

„Oooooh." He laughed. It was cold laugh. „Sure you don't want to be my... whore?" No way!

„Excuse me?! I'm not a whore, I'm a graduating guardian. And I thought viktoria is your girlfriend."

„You want to hear something funny? Well, I don't love her. I actually don't even like her. But she is sexy and naive. And after today she won't be a vigrin. And another funny truth: I have a child born in a month or two and you know what? I don't care. Her sister, Sonya, was naive too. Now she is pregnant."

„You dirty, little, f*cked, stupid..." string of swear flew out of my mouth. He wanted to slap me across the face, but I caught his arm and kicked him. Bingo. Viktoria came to us, asking what happened to him. He pushhed her away. She fell to the ground I decided to lift her up. Some guy was forcingly pulling away Nikolai. As I kneeled to Viktoria, voice From behind me said: „I still can hurt you, you whore." Something hit my head and I fell next to Viktoria. Nikolai appeared next to us and shouted at Rolan. Some people (three, I think) came to us. One of them was a guy that was leading Nikolai away and the two were Viktorias friends. She phoned someone and seemed to be very scared.

After a few minutes, maybe three, maybe five, I caught some movement on the corner of my eye. I looked more closely and I saw similiar figure. It was a man, he hit Rolan to his nose and then kicked the area I kicked before and set him to ground, all the time growling curses in Russian. Then, those arms gently lifted me. I laid my head against his chest. „Don't sleep, Roza. Not yet."

Dimitri carried me away.

Nikolai POV (A/N: I really don't know why, I just wanted it to be here.)

Dimitri kneeled to Rose. He slowly and carefully snaked his arms under her and lifted her. From the way he held her and looked at her, you could say she is some kind of rare flower (ironic, right?) or something extremelly fragile. I imagined myself holding Viktoria like that, when she falls asleep or just wants me to carry her. Why?! I do my best to have her, give her everything she wants and she doesn't even know...

Rose POV

I woke up. Something warm rested on my forehead and my right ear there was something cold and wet. I wanted to put it out, it was disgusting feeling, but something warm on my forehead moved and caught my arm. „No Roza, let it be here. It'll help." I opened my eyes and met Dimitris. I don't remember falling asleep yesterday, but I know its another day. The back of my head hurt a little, but it was okay when I didn't move too much. „How do you feel?" asked Dimitri. He caught my palm and placed a kiss on it. His face was worried.

„I'm alright, thank you. Are your mum, sisters and Paul home?" I asked.

„No, they will be here at about hour. Aren't you hungry?" he asked. Yes, I was. Food was important for me and my body. And I was getting tired because I skipped one meal. „Muffin?" offered Dimitri and lifte dup one of my poop-muffins. I took it from him and- yuuuum! It was really great! Dimitri smiled. I noticed that he is sitting on the bed next to me. I pulled him down. My muffin was already gone in my belly and my arms were both free now. He laid next to me, his head rested on my chest. One his arm was placed over my belly and second played with my hair. I stroked every part of him I could reach – _almost_.

I loved it. We laid like this for a few minutes. Then we heard footsteps on stairs, Dimitri sat back where he was and soon Viktoria stepped in. I noticed weird look on her face, like she was scanning us, but it disappeared and she looked like she was about to cry. „Rose, Dimitri, I'm sorry. I-I should tell you, not just leave. I thought you won't let me go to him. I thought he really love dme..." she cried now. Dimitri hugged her. I sat down and hugged her too. Dimitri said something in Russian to her. She soon stopped sobbing and smiled. „I love you both." She said and stepped out of the room. I felt something moving in my right ea. It was that cold wet thing. I freak out, I thought it was a worm or something, but it was only Dimitri pulling out wet bandage of my ear. It smelled like vinegar. Uuuugh.

Rest of the day Dimitri didnt let me do almost anything. My head was still spinning sometimes. Evn when I didn't need it, he went everywhere with me, holding me (Of course he politely waited _in front of_ toilet, not _in_ toilet when I was using it.). Olena knew about our night adventure and she took it quite good. She only yelled at Viktoria for a while, then at Sonya and then she was mad at Rolan.

Just as I said, lazy day.

 **I didn't know how to end this, sorry. Baking muffins was in my head for a while and I thought it would be nice to put it into this story. Spark is coming...**

 **Bye, your**

 **BelaRoza!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

 **I know I deserve to die in hell, but here's another chapter. I don't belive it! 7! Ok, soooorryyyyy, you don't deserve waiting for me, but I'm a bit busy... I feel really bad.**

 **And I'm a bit dismotivated because I think this story is slowly dying. I don't want it to die. I just can't help it. Ideas are coming to me, but they fly away as soon as they come. Still more and more mistakes and I can't concentrate. I finish this, but I think that it will be too fast for you, or for your ideas of lenght of this story. But I really love writing it and I love you all. I hope that my energy will come back to me and I will be able to finish it properly.**

 **Also, thank you so much! For reading, reviews and everything. You were always nice and I hope we will do it together for a long time. Thank you!**

 **Chapter 7, 7 is a lucky number...**

 **Lets do this!**

Olena POV

I came home to a mess. Rose was sitting on the sofa, with Dimitri next to her, watching her like a little baby that could fall of it every time you turn around. Viktoria was looking nervous and chewed her hair. I was pretty tired, because on the way home Paul threw up six times! Sue enough my pregnant daughter Sonya threw up after his second round together with him. Karolinas baby was crying and Karolina had a terrible headache. Yeva was singing for them to calm them down, but after hour it was greatly annoying. I was like only normal! Then, lady across us in bus yelled at me to take my kindergarten under control and she spilled at my face all the time. I'm adult and mother of four children, but I was really frustrated by the time we got home.

When I opened fridge I found half of the shelves filled with muffins. I nearly colapsed, there were like 30 muffins or so! I came all around the house again. I found five muffins on the table next to the door in hall, another five in living room, a few on kitchen counter and also a big plate on dining table. Muffins everywhere! At least my mood was better! A little.

„Mum..." Viktoria stood behind me. „I have to tell you something..."

After five minutes of explaining, knife was opening in my pocket. No, not opening, it was jumping out and screaming at me to _imidately go and kill that jerk Rolan_! So you maybe know the shock that I lived through when Sonya froze and said he was the lost father of her child. Knife in my pocket replaced gun and I almost ran out of the house and _really_ killed him.

But I stayed and rather washed already washed dishes. Terrible day!

Rose Pov (next day)

I woke up and found out I my headache was gone. Finaly! Dimitri didn't want to run, in case that something happened, but he agreed that we can spare a little. I was actually looking foward to it.

We were going out of he living room, not the front door. But in living room, Lissa sucked me into her head.

She yelled at someone. Christian. I don't know what happened but she was pretty mad. „Stop it! I miss her! And you are just making me do something I don't want to!"

„Liss, I would never do that!"

Adn, as soon as it came, it disappeared. Lissa was not angry anymore, just sad and scared. Darkness got to her again. And it left. To me. I now held everything and I was really angry now.

I pushed myself out. Or Dimitri. He shook my arm and I was fully back in Baia. Viktoria stared at me and she looked really scared. „This... this happens often?"

„Yeah... no... I don't know." I said, trying to sound normal. Viktoria looked satisfied with my answer, Dimitri, however, didn't. „Rose? Lets go out."

Once we were outside and no one could hear us, he asked. „Rose, what's wrong?"

„Nothing! Everything is perfect." I said, not soft and smiling anymore. I was sooo mad.

„Rose, something is happening to you..."

„No, it's not! Dimitri, stop it! You can't tell me how I feel!" He looked at me a little scared and I felt shame that I jumped at him like that. I felt tears in my eyes. Anger went to depths of my soul and mind and I still felt it, but I didn't want to beat Dimitris brains out. A single tear escaped my eye and I quickly shook my head to get rid of it. Dimitri pulled me to hug that I happily returned.

After a while of fighting, I was tired, but I still fought. I saw Dimitris fist trying to punch my side, so I stepped a little to left. His fist flew past me, but he didn't hesistate and turned around. The back of his arm hit me, but I returned it to his ribs. When I was trying to kick him, he caught my leg and turned me around. I fell and he pinned me down. I was on my back with him covering my body. I was trying to get out, but he didn't let me. I had no room to move. After a few second he let me go. We fought again. I just blocked his leg, when Lissa sucked me again. I saw scared Jesse in front of her. She was lifting everything hard what was around and she threw it at him. „How did you dare to do it?! You deserve to die! I'll kill you! But first, you have to be tortured for years, decades, by me! You will not do it again!" I searched in her memories. Jesse. He literaly put his hand under Jills skirt. I felt enought anger myself. But Lissa... she was much worse on it. If she was going to do it a while longer, it would be too much Spirit and she may not be able to hold her mind any longer. So I sucked it all to me. Every negative emotion, all the rage, madness, depressed feelings pushed away by medicine.

Terrible feeling. I got back to my head. I didn't see Jesse in front of me. It was Dimitri. He stoped fighting when he saw me to stop. _How dare he?!_ I run to him and tried to kick him. He block „Why did you do that?! How dare you to stop?! I want to fight! And you stoped! And when I tried to kick you?! You blocked me!"

I saw him be really scared. „Rose, please, you weren't here, I couldn't fight..."

„Oh, so you think that I'm so weak?! You *****!" I slaped him. He tried to say something, but I cut him of by kicking his belly. That dumb jerk still came to me and tried to calm me down. Pff! Calm me down?! I could say that he was in pain, but I still wanted to hurt him _so bad_... So I kicked him again. And again. Again, again, again... My vision was red and I hurt him. He wasn't trying to kick back or block me. How stupid idea!

He still yelled something at me, but I didn't pay attention. I saw all his family standing outside and watching us, terrified. I kicked Dimitri in his privat area and he hissed, but didn't stop. „Rose, please, this is not you. Come back to me. Please, come back to me! _Roza, this is not you..._ "

Sudenly, everything came back to me with his one sentence. „Dimitri..." I was so scared, so, so scared. He wanted to lift me up from the ground where I fell. I moved myself a little to back, but he came closer. „Rose, it's OK. Come to me." He was almost at me, so I jumped to my feet. „Dimitri, I'm sorry, I-I didn't want to do it... Please, I'm sorry, just don't come close to me."

He looked hurt. „Why?"

„I don't want to hurt you." He tried to catch my arm again, but I didn't listen. I didn't feel anger or need to hurt someone, but I couldn't risk. I hurt the person I loved. _I hurt the person I loved._

So I ran. I ran away, trying to figure out what I just did. I ran and ran and after fifteen minutes, I found out I was lost. I saw a small cotage or something. I walked past it with Viktoria once and she said it was left and no one went there. Perfect. I walked in and sat on the bed.

I sat there for half an hour when the door cracked and opened. Sure enough DImitri stood here. „Roza..."

„Dimitri, go away... I want to be aalone... don't come close to me, please." He didn't listen again. „Dimitri, I hurt you. I'm so sorry, I don't know what to tell or to do, but please, don't come close to me. I don't want to hurt you." The door closed, Dimitri, however, stayed in.

„Rose, if you will, or won't, never mind, I know you don't want to. And I trust you. Please, I'm just worried. The bond is ruining you and you are the one that is getting the worst from it. But I will protect you, I promise. I won't let it happen again. We will do it together, I won't let you alone." So sweet, so nice, so Dimitri. He cared and he cared more than my mother, Lissa or whoever in this world. But that was the reason I couldn't let him be near me. It was not safe.

He came close and hugged me. I loved him. So, so much. The most in world. But how could I be with him? If I hurt him again... „I love you." He said.

„That's the worst thing you can do. Please, don't love me." It hurt so much to tell him this. He was so great and he love dme. From all these girls and women in the world he chose me. I chose him. But how can I? No I can't let him be close. And still, he is now holding me in his arms. He.

„Well, you aren't giving me any other choice. You are the most gorgeous person in whole universe. I love you and only and nothing is going to change that." He placed a gentle, soft kiss on my lips. He pulled just milimetres away, as waiting for me to respond. Ah, damn it! How could I be so selfish! Hurting him, hurting myself, what is that good for?! Life wasn't, isn't and won't be easy and love neither. But we have to try. Try the best to hold it close, just try to be good lover, good friend, good person. Not pretend to change for the others, but actually change. Don't let love go, but hold on it. Give love to people around and accept it from them, because only that way we could live and be happy. Dimitri gave me his love and I was ready to accept it _and_ return.

So I kissed him and didn't let go. And, as usually our soft, slow kissed were soon replaced hot, passionate kisses. I shivered when I felt Dimitris hand under my shirt. And then I found out that I tossed his shirt away long time ago. Next thing I knew, I was lying on the bed with Dimitri hovering over me. I felt great and I didn't want it to end, but Dimitri, of course, had to ask. „Rose, are you sure you want this?"

„I probably never wanted anything more." With that, he losed his self control.

I never thought sex could be that great, but then again, I was with person I loved. I realized that if I did it before, not with Dimitri, it would be just empty feeling of fake joy. Not something I would enjpy as closeness, but just sick happines of something... wrong. Lissa loved Christian and she alway enjoyed their _sleepovers_ , but she made a huge mistake by having her first time with Aaron. She didn't really love him and she didn't feel it. I, on the other side, felt like I could fly with every little piece of his skin, the smallest kiss he gave me, his words saying I'm beautiful, wonderful, best creature in the world. Air around us was filled with love and I could feel all of it. And Dimitri too.

I laid on his chest, with one my leg placed over him. „I love you." I said, happy that I finally said it.

I felt him smile with pure joy. „I love you more, Roza."

„Hmm, no. Not possible."

„Oh, be sure that yes." He murmured and placed a kiss on my shoulder.

„Roza?"

„Mhm?"

„I thought about this a lot. You know, we both are supposed to be Vasilisas guardians. But... You come first to me. And it will never change. And if you don't want to be with me, just say it now. Because I'm giving up on Lissa." He said.

„What?" Lissa was his best chance. And he was leaving it. For me.

„I think I will try to get Christian. We could be together. If you want." He said, hesistantly.

I sat up. „Dimitri, are you crazy?! Of course I want to! You are genius! But... are you sure?"

„Yes, of course. For you, anything." He sat next to me. I sat so I was stradling his hips.

„I love you, Dimitri." I kissed him.

„I love you too, Roza." He murmured between kisses. „Wait, wait, wait. I want to ask you... since here in Baia it's safe and I can't hold back any longer, would you be my girlfriend? For Baia?" He held my hands in his. He was so beautiful.

„Of course! Dimitri, how stupid question!" I kissed him again. Inside of me, there were happy emotions and I felt like exploding.

After long, long time we finaly managed to get away from that cotage or whatever and went to his home, holding hands. He suddenly chuckled. „What? What is that?"

„I just slept with girl/woman I loved and she is my student. She agreed to be my girlfriend and we are together, just as my younger sister said." I thought about it and really, Viktoria always thought that something was going on between us. Clever girl. I chuckled too. „Oh, this is going to be fun."

Just as we came home, sunset was so beautiful... I kissed him. I heard footsteps behind us, but I didn't care. They ran away but I still didn't care. We stepped in. Belikovs family was just sitting to dinner. Dimitri hung his coat and I went to kitchen. There was one thing I had to do.

„Rose! Here you are! Please, come and eat with us!" shouted Olena. I felt Dimitris eyes on my back.

„It's okay. I just wanted to... apologize for the mess I did here. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

„Oh, Rose, don't worry about that!" shouted Karolina and hugged me. Sonya, Viktoria and Olena followed. Paaul hung around my leg and whispered. „It's okay, Rose, I'll protect you." I had to smile. He was so cute!

After that, we sat to dinner. Yeva was looking strangely at me and Dimitri and I started to be worried. It seemed to be okay, until Paul spoke. „Mammy? Can boys eat girls face away?" Oh nooooo. That didn't look good. I suddenly realized who owned the footsteps outside.

„No, of course not, how did you-?"

„Uncle Dimka! I belive you didn't know it, but don't do that again. First, you are staring at her butt and now this! Poor Rose!"

I bet you already saw at least one film with scene where everybody stayed shocked, one with his fork half way to his mouth, one whos food fell back to plate and everybody just staring at each other. I didn't belive it actually existed, but it really did. Haha, funny.

„Wait... Paul, what do you mean?" asked Karolina.

„Well, I noticed Uncle Dimka staring at Roses butt and Rose told me that boys can't do it and she promised to warn him to don't do it anymore. Then, today, before they came I heard them outside. WhenI came to welcome them, he was eating her face! Or at least lips!"

Everybody was shocked again. Until Sonya spoke: „Dimitri...?"

„Ehm, you should know that... I'm in love with Rose." He said.

„Aaand, I'm in love with Dimitri." His hand snaked on the table and caught mine. I sqeezed it. Everybody stared at us, until Viktoria shouted. „I knew it! I knew it!" She jumped to us and hugged us, still murmuring _I knew it._

Everybody then hugged us, congratulated us and Olena almost cried. „How long are you in love?"

„I think it didn't take long, I just knew her two ar three weeks when i was falling for her. Now it's month and..." he didn't finish, just pecked my lips.

„Same here." I smiled at him.

Someone slapped Dimitri across the face. Yeva. „That's for lying to me!" She actually could speak English!

„Lying?" I asked.

„Well, when we came here, Yeva asked me who is the woman because of I couldn't love Tasha. I said that no one and I lied."

„Well now we knoe the truth and that is important." Said Olena and gave a kiss on the cheek to each of us.

 **I again didn't know how to end this. Sorry. Please, tell me what you think about this. I got 100% from Geography (bless my great teacher, he never let me panick and ruin anything), so I'm better now and the story too. And I'm soooorryyy again. Love you all!**

 **Bye, your**

 **BelaRoza!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Omg, I've got sooooo good mood now. I don't know why. Ok. Inhale, exhale... So, it's time for Abe to come to this story... maybe... I really don't know what to do with him but I will try to somehow stuck him here... I guess I'm just excited because guess what will be in TV. VA! I saw it in Czech and in English a couple of times, but never in Slovak. I hope it will be at least almost as good as original.**

 **I don't own Vampire Academy.**

 **Thank you for reviews, make my day! Love you!**

 **Lets do this!**

Olena POV

I'm looking at my son's face. He is so happy, holding Rose's hand, kissing her, just being close to her and looking at her. He is so in love. And Rose too. She is happy like I haven't seen her while she was here. They are so beautiful together. I love them both. I wish they could just stay here and live calm and happy life. They could be together, live long life and be happy. Of course, they can't have children, but they could always adopt. I want the best for my children. The best. So why my son have to lay his life for Moroi instead of living happy forever with his love?

That old Dimitri I knew when he was a child is coming back... Rose made a door on his heart. She can come in whenever she wants. Sometimes she lets the door open and Dimitri comes out. His smile and his shining eyes appear again. Now, they are here almost all the time. He is so happy... I love his smile. My little boy is back. And he is in love.

Rose POV

I really love this relationship thing. I was sitting at Dimitri's lap, just enjoying that feeling of having him close. He was so great. He was smiling so much... We watched TV a little, but I don't understand Russian so we left it. We ate our muffins and sat on the couch with Viktoria, just talking. She was telling us stories about her school and we told her something about St. Vladimir's. She still looked at us like we were not normal. I think it's just strange for her to see her brother dating.

„Dimitri? Can you please go shopping for me?" Olena came from kitchen.

„Sure. What do you need me to buy?" he stood up and walked to her. She handed him a paper. „Oh, fine. Rose, what do you think about a little walk?" was he actually inviting me out?

„That would be nice." I answered and lifted myself from the couch. I put on my jacket and boots and waited for Dimitri. He held the paper from Olena in his right hand. With his left he caught my hand and we walked to town. Snow was flying in air, landing on ground, trees and us. After a while our hair was covered with it. Dimitri looked really hot with white, big snowflakes on his hair and shoulders.

„You are beautiful, Roza." He said and kissed me on my cheek. So cute.

„Don't look bad yourself, Comrade." I smiled at him and kissed him. Yes, we were in the middle of a street. With people aroun us. And what? I can kiss my Dimitri whenever I want, okay?

We stepped to food shop. Hmm, food. I realized that I can't really help Dimitri, he must say what exactly he wants me to grab, because I can't speak Russian. „Okay, so... first we need... frozen vegetables (A/N: my mum always forgets to buy it! How lucky I am to live fifteen metres from food shop!). Right there." He picked it up. We bought some stuff. „Oh, Rose, I need to pick something up, can you please find the last thing on our list?" He handed me the paper and walked away. Great. And now what?!

So the last thing looks like... I don't know... I think it could be... I don't know. Okay, so I just have to walk around the shop and find it. So I started with icecreams, vegetables, fruit, meat... I was just trying to find my mysterious item between sweets, when I heard a voice behind me. „Need help?" It was like... amused. Like laughing at me. I couldn't placet he accent... not Russian, not American, I don't know. When I turned around to reply I was shocked for a while. The man that stood behind me was strange. He was dressed like some kind of mafian or something. He was dressed in grey suit with bright red tie. His hair and beard were black. I could see golden earings in his ears.

„Of course not." I turned my back to him and continued with my looking-for-something-I-don't-know-what.

„Oh, please, I am watching you for ten minutes. That what you looking for is chocolate. And maybe you would be interested, together with your _instructor_ and his family, that Rolan is in big trouble. No one knows for what, but you can. If you want to find me, just say that, I will find you." He said and threw a pack of chocolate to my trolley. What did he mean by that? Pf, like I want to talk to him. Funny man. But something... something was strange about him. Nevermind. Now, when I have got chocolate (yes, I checked if it was really chocolate I was looking for) I went to find Dimitri. Or he found me and we paid. We were walking again, hand in hand. I love snow. That beautiful snow catching in your hair. That snow lighting up everything around.

„For my Roza." Dimitri suddenly gave me a rose. It was beautiful. Strange. It was _blue_. „When I saw it, it kind of reminded me of you. It is unusual and beautiful. Everybody who looks at it thinks that. It also has it secrets. Thorns. It's not weak how could people say without knowing it. It is like you. But you are still more beautiful. I love you."

I was shocked. He thinks that I'm like this beautiful, strange thing in my hand. He just said what he thinks about me. And it sounded like I was a godness. I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve him.

I kissed him. He kissed back. We stood in the middle of a square kissing. It was sooo romantic. When we parted, I said. „Dimitri, I love you too. But I haven't got anything for you."

He hugged me tighter. „I don't need anything. As long as you are here." I kissed him again. Snow went mad and we decided to go home. By the time we get there, our bags were completely wet, but my rose was all right. Dimitri placed it to white glass with blue ornaments painted on it. It looked beautiful and now proudly stand on bedside table in Dimitri's room.

Dimitri POV

I sat on couch and read one of my western books. I couldn't concentrate, because Rose, sitting next to me on right, was playing with my hair and from time to time licked or kissed my right ear. And she just did it again. „Roza, I'm trying to read here."

„Is something holding it away from you?" she asked, provocativelly. And then she gently bit my ear and waved her eyebrows at me.

Two can always play a game.

I placed my hand on her knee. I left it here for a few seconds and then slowly moved it up her tigh. In half, maybe, I stopped and went back to knee. And up her tight again... when I was a little tiny bit higher then before, I moved back to her knee. When I did it again, I moved really close to her sensitive area and she caught my arm. „Okay, you won. You can read." But now, my reading mood was over. I played with her fingers for a while. They were perfect, just like her.

„So, how did you find that chocolate?" I asked. Yes, my friend works in that shop. He guarded the rose for Roza. I needed time to hide it in my duster and Rose was still with me. So I send her to find chocolate. I thought that maybe she will ask someone and wait me by cassa or something, but she obviously didn't.

„Oh, so you wanted to get rid of me!" she said.

„I won't ever want to get rid of you. I just needed to distract you." I said honestly.

„Oh, well, I walked around the shop and looked for it. I looked at all signs and tried to find it." I was shocked. Of course, Rose couldn't just ask for help, she had to do it alone.

„So you finally found it when you reached sweets? It was like on the other side of the shop!"

„Yes, almost. But I didn't find it, I was just close. This strange man, he found me. He said something... like Rolan was in trouble and... I may be interested together with you and your family. And then he threw chocolate to my trolley." I frowned, chocolate forgotten. Rose looked at me and watched me curiously. She must know that I think about something what she said. That man, that man... „How did he look like?"

Rose seemed to be confused with my question, but then she answered. „Oh, um, well, he was a little dark, like me but a little darker, he had black hair and beard and he was dressed in grey suit and red accesories. And he had golden rings in his ears. He looked strange." She twithed her nose. It looked cute.

„Did he tell you his name?" I hope not.

„Hm, no." Thanks god. He did too many illegal things to be godd. I wouldn't be happy if Rose crossed path with him again. „But he said that if I want to talk to him, I just have to say it, he will find me." Oh nooooo. But he did something with Rolan. And Rose was very intelligent and she was almost adult. She won't get lost.

„Wait, you know him?" She asked and frowned.

„Hm, no, I don't think that anyone really knows him. But he is kind of... I don't know, alone. He isn't royal, but he has got his guardians. He pays them and they are not registrated."

„And what's his name?"

„Abe. Abe Mazur." What would it ruin anyways?

„Hm, it reminds me of something... I can't remember. And what does he do?"

I laugh a llittle, unhappy laugh. „Well, he has got some knid of illegal bussines and something like that... I don't know, it's better to not get close to him and I never reallyhad a reason." I said and followed veins on her hand with my finger until they weren't visible.

She thought about it for a while and then leaned against me again. „For now, forget about it. Lets just enjoy the day.

I went to trash the rubbish out for my mum and left Rose on couch. She played with my mobile. She took some photos of us and Viktoria, Paul... Practically all my family and our house and garden. When the snow will calm down a little she will go out take photos of Baia. Then, she will print them somewhere and hang them on her wall back in Montana. I know that she will save some and those with me will probably lay in her drawer for a while until it will be safe to have them somewhere where everybody could see it. My clever girl.

I was ready to go back to house, when someone caught my head from behind. I fought back but ultimately failed. Something hit my neck and it paralyzed me. I passed out.

When I woke up, I found myself somewhere. I tried to move but I was tied to something. I moved again and _oh my god_ it was a statue of a naked man. Really naked. I could feel his _ehm ehm_ on my back because that statue was taller and bigger than me. My hands were tied to his and legs too. My lefs were spreaded really wide and I was altogether in very strange position. And the door was right in front of , I noticed a statue of a naked woman in front of me. She was sitting on her side, one hand on the floor and next on statue-man leg. Thigh. She looked at him- _me_ -with a gaze I can only describe at lustful. Oh god, what did I get myself into? And more important, _how_?

„Oh, Belikov, I'm glad to see that you are awake. Do you enjoy your position?" a voice asked. I thought I knew that voice and I hoped I was wrong.

„Eh, to be honest, no. It's quite hard to enjoy something at this position." I said.

„Hm, very well. Now, I want to talk with you. You are dating Rose Hathaway, is that right?" he didn't ask because he didn't know, he just needed to be effective. Typical.

„Yes."

„So, I'll probably should let you know that if you ever hurt her, no matter how, you will face the consequences. And you don't want to. If you ever hurt her, I personaly will tear you apart, shave the insides of your mouth and I'll let you eat only chilli or fish in mayonnaise. Ugh. Are we clear?" Huh. Definitelly. How could I ever hurt Rose? How could I ever _want_ to hurt Rose?

„I would never hurt her. I love her." I said honestly.

„Yeah, I know, and she loves you. So don't you dare to hurt her. Well, I think it's over. I think you know that you have to treat her respetfully and with love and be careful with her. Have a nice day. I think your lover will be here in five minutes. Oh, and if you do something to her, I will pose you on that statue like you _don't want_ to be posed. Well, she is coming for you, so I think I will go. Bye." With that, Abe Mazur walked out of the room together with his two gorrila's. Oh great, and now what? I tried to get myself out, but nooooo, no way!

Rose POV

I ran to adress the man gave me by telephone. WTF? Why was Dimitri here? And who got him here? This is strange.

I opened unlocked door and then went to only other one in the room. I found Dimitri in bizare position, tieed up to statue. I immidately burst out laughing. He looked so funny! And especially with that look on his face saying that it's not funny.

„Enjoying it Comrade, aren't you?"

„Yes, very much. Could you help me, please? It's not very comfortable." I cut the ropes of his hands and he explained everything. I was shocked and laughter was -for now- gone. As we walked home, we asked each other the same question what we didn't know answers for.

Who is Abe Mazur? Why does he protect me? What is he really doing? How did he know? And, most important, why is he so familiar to me? Or so known, like I met him before?

We didn't know but he knew for sure: This wasn't our last meeting.

 **I'm sorry again. I know that when I wasn't posting for so long, I could at least write something 10 000+. But I'm still a person and I need to do my own things. But I'm still sorry.**

 **Also, can I ask you something? I know I shouldn't write something when I can't update two stories at once, but would you like to read a crossover between Vampire Academy an Harry Potter? I'm itchy about it since I started writing and I don't know i fit would make sense.**

 **Thak you for all your reviews and** _ **patience**_ **with me, love you all!**

 **Bye, your**

 **BelaRoza!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not being here for so long time, but I explained in my other story *wink*.** **Now lets do this!**

Rose POV

"What about those blue?"

"No, they are too slutty."

"They aren't slutty!"

"But I can't put them on now, I would look like kid that is trying to look more mature that actually is next to Dimitri."

"He's not old! He's just twentyfour!"

"I'm not saying he's old, I just want to look like adult person."

This conversation with Viktoria led nowhere, She kwpt repeating the same thing over and over.

"Hey, Dimka loves you just the way you are. He loves his seventeen, almost eighteen years old Roza." Finally some help, Vika!

"In that case... I have an idea!" I ran out of her room. She shouted at me to come back, but I didn't listen, as usually. I threw out half of my suitcase until I finally found what I was looking for.

I put them on and showed Viktoria what I found.

"Wow, Dimitri is going to melt."

"Or have a boner."

 _"Rose!"_

"What? Just kidding."

"My brother is not fifteen years old sweaty guy with pimples all over him, ever on his ass."

"I know! But he is a guy anyways. And you were right with that pimples... I found our that at Academy."

"Rose, this is gross."

"Are you trying to tell me you thought your brother didn't have sex?"

 _"Rose!"_

"Sorry. Maybe not with me."

 _"Maybe?!"_

"Aaah, this is awkward. I must go, bye!" I ran away from her and couldn't help but smile at her disgusted face. Dimitri waited me next to car, leaning against it. He looked hot.

But when he spotted me, he looked like he just saw godness. It was strange, but I also understood him.

I was wearing black dress I bought in Baia earlier. It looked quite like the dress I had _that_ night at Academy. I knew what was running through his head right now, the same memories I had when I first saw them.

We could finally go. And I felt nervous. I felt so bad. So young and childish. Dimitri felt it and placed his hand on my thigh. I can he was teasing me.

"Dimitri! Stop it!" I laughed.

"Sorry, those dress are just so pretty..." he chuckled and placed his hand back on steering wheel, where it was supposed to be.

"You are worried." he said, his eyes never leaving road.

"It's okay. I feel better with you around."

"Okay, girlfriend." he smiled.

"Okay, boyfriend."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Good."

"Good."

"Dobra."

"Gut."

"German?" Dimitri raised his eyebrows.

"I think. You know I'm not patient enough to learn a language. And German is... pretty hard."

"Yeah, so you definitely won't try Russian."

"Dimitri, where are we going? How long will it take?" I was already bored, after half an hour of sitting.

"We are going to my old school, the one Viktoria studies at now. It's about two hours away." he said still looking at road. Nice.

Two hours. What now?

I buried myself in seat. Then I turned on radio. Something Russian started to play after a few seconds of random woman talking. It sounded good and after a while, Dimitri chuckled.

"What?"

"The text... oh god."

"What about it?"

"It's about a boy, Vana, who lived in Vorkuta. His mother was dying, alcoholic and addicted and he had to buy heroin for her. Then, he didn't have money so he did a lot of illegal things, including 48 grams of drugs in his butt. His mother died so he went to train station, stole a suitcase and flew right to Slovakia. Thanks to his illegal business he was wanted, but Russian men sent after him never got him, because he hid in one band and played on drums. He lost all drugs and radioactive products in pool in Nitra where he almost drowned. It isn't a sad song, though."

"Do you listen to this band?"

"No, I don't understand texts."

"Why?"

"This is only song in Russian they have, they are Slovak."

The song was at end. Singer screamed something, couldn't tell if it was Russian or Slovak, but then I realised part of it was English: "Oh, yeah, good job..." something.

"Are you nervous?" I asked Dimitri. Since song ended, he was bitting his lip and his shoulders were stiff.

"Most of them is probably dead, Roza. I don't want to find out how many." even his voice was terribly cold and calm.

"Hey, more important are those who are alive. Be happy for those who stayed, not sad for those who passed." I gently massaged his shoulders, the way I know he liked it.

"Roza, you are wiser than most of older people I know. I'm so glad you are here. In this world. I love you so much." he looked at me. His eyes were big and honest and I could see all of his love in them.

"I love you too." we smiled at each other, but Dimitri had to drive. We locked hands, but he needed his one soon.

We spent two hours just sitting next to each other. Silence was comfortable. But AI was bored, so I tried something. I leaned against seat and pushed the button. I felt seat lay down with me.

"Roza?" Dimitri looked back and forth between road and me and seemed confused. "What are you doing?"

At this point, I was lifting myself up and down and I was basically doing easy push-ups. "Training."

"Roza, you have got dress. You don't have to train right now. And you can't train in car anyways." I realised he is right and beside I didn't want to get sweaty, so I stopped.

But I was still bored. I started clapping my hands and creating random music. Then I realised it's song that played in radio a while ago, so I started with another, which turned out as Jingle Bells. Third one was so random that it was surely mine, but Dimitri soon stopped me.

"Roza, just sit, ok? Here, use my phone." I played Talking Angela (yes, I installed it there earlier), but eventually got bored, so I played Subway Surfers. As soon as I found character named Tasha I turned it of and placed Dimitri's phone between us.

I got bored again, so I started looking through his pockets. Yes, he was driving. I found invitation, earphones and old tissue. Yuck! "Dimitri, what the fuck?!"

"Everybody's got issues. And tissues." I chucked and wiped my clean hands on his coat.

"Roza!" he wasn't really angry, so I was safe.

I played with earphones and plugged them to Dimitri's phone again. His classic old music. Some photos and videos of us in Russia. Some old phophotos with his family and friends. Some photos of places that I assume were attacked by Strigoi. Some were covered in blood and some only extremely dirty and messy.

"What are these from?" I asked, because there was no reason why would he have those in his phone.

"When I was looking for you and Vasilisa, I had to pretend I was human for a while and I worked as a police officer. We forgot our photographer a few times, so we had to take photos like this."

"Oh, right." I played with his mobile for a while longer. I created account on Instagram under Dimitri's name and double tapped everything. I realised half of it were mman stripers. Nice. Very good job, Rose, veeery good job.

"Rose! Rather play with navigation!" stupid idea. I fiddled with it, looked at map of Russia, Europe, America, South Africa. Then I changed colours of screen. I decided to change Toffee brown to Cold blue.

"Rose, would you mind just sitting? Sorry but I can't drive safely when you are trying to make rainbow carnival car from my car."

"Sorry Dimitri. I'm bored."

"You can watch YouTube videos. Wi-fi password is 1928374650." I watched some YouTube videos, listened to music that is actually cool and got bored yet _again._

"I'm the happiest person to say that. _We are here!_ " he shouted.

"Yesssss! Finally! Omg, I thought I will die here!" I didn't have any more time to complain, because he opened door for me aand I saw the most beautiful school ever. It was something like Saint Vladimir's, but smaller and more played-with.

"Wow, Comrade. This place is very nice."

"Yes, I loved it. Viktoria studies here now."

"Lucky girl. By the way, how is it possible she is still at home? Quite long holiday."

"Well, her long lost brother is home, so the school gave her permission to stay. Right now they have smaller two day holiday, but tomorrow, Vika has to go to school." Oh, I will miss her so much...

Someone came to us. It was a man, probably just Dimitri age. He shouted something, but it was in Russian so I recognized only Dimitri's name.

"Alexej!" Dimitri also said something in Russian and they men-hug. "Alex, this is my girlfriend Rose. She doesn't speak Russian."

"Ooh, it's nice to see somebody finally tamed this wild lion Dimka! Congratulations! He didn't have a girlfriend for so long we started to think he was gay! I'm Alexej, nice to meet you. Just call me Alex." he didn't even need to breathe. His funny accent made him look even more like Joker. We shook hands.

"Rose, nice to meet you. Glad to find out he ever had friends." Alex and laughed and Dimitri stared at us, fake-annoyed. He couldn't hold it too long and he laughed.

"Now I have to show you someone! My daughter... hmm where is she?! Oh, here you are! Sweetheart, this is my friend Dimitri and his girlfriend Rose. Rose, Dimka, this is my daughter Martinka!" Little, maybe four years old girl came to us. She looked cute, but also a bit confused.

"Hello. Daddy, are you sure you didn't have any alcohol? Because you are acting like you drank a bit."

"No honey, daddy is just happy to see his old friends. When you will meet your friends after those years, you will be happy to see them too."

"Oh, in that case, hello, my name is Martina, but you can call me Martinka or Matia or Tina. I am pleased to meet you. You are very nice. Is your name really Rose?"

"Yes, it is. You have got beautiful dress." I kneeled next to her. She had blue dress and looked super cute with two braids.

"Oh thank you, you too. Can I touch your hair? It's reaaaaaaally beautiful." she carefully run her small soft hand on my hair. She seemed fascinated.

"Yes, it's gorgeous." Dimitri said. Alex lead him away and we continued to play with Matia. We did that almost all the time. I met some people and Dimitri was really happy. We had lunch, danced and everybody was happy. Matia and I became friends, she was cute. She wanted to sit next to me, walk with me, talk with me, play with me, do everything with me. When she had to go, she started to cry. "I don't wanna leave Rosie." She was the only that can call me Rosie.

"But honey we have to go, mum is waiting." Alex tried to convice her.

"But I want to play with Rose."

"Matia, it's okay, we can play another time, okay?" I kneeled next to her. I will never see her again, but I needed to comfort her.

"But I know I won't see you ever again. I know it. You will go back home to America and I will stay at my home." She was very clever girl. She hugged me. "I will miss you."

"I will miss you too. Here." I handed her my bracelet. It was silver with birds hanging from it. I bought it once when my mother sent me some money. She did it only once so instead of buying clothes or makeup, I bought bracelet symbolising freedom.

"Can I keep it?" she asked with hopeful eyes. I smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Rosie!" she hugged me once more and ran to her dad. They sat to car and went away. My smile faded a little.

"Aww, don't be sad, Rosie." said Dimitri with child-like smile.

"Stop it, Comrade." I playfully hit his chest. Somebody called Dimitri and he left me.

"Hello." Beautiful, tall and slim girl stood in front of me. She had blonde hair, sky blue eyes and long lashes that she could kill someone just waving them. If she ever needed something, she probably just waved them at someone and she got it. But you could also see that she was a well-trained guardian. Dream of every man.

"Hi."

"My name is Svetlana." Damn, her name was perfect, too. "I know, you are Rose. Lets walk." Her honey-colored voice was just too perfect and Dimitri left me there so I walked with her. She hooked our arms like we were friends. She led us to bench in the back of garden where were alone and not-visible.

"So, I wanted to talk to you. In school, I was Dimka's girlfriend. He was very happy with me. We did everything together. We were sooo in love. My sweetheart. Then he left me. Without a reason. I was sad." She placed her hand in elegant glove on her heart. This was quite hard to listen, so I just sat here without comment. I knew Dimitri does everything with a reason.

"If Dimitri really did love you, he wouldn't let you go without a reason." I said.

"Okay, maybe I got drunk and kissed another guy, but that was not reason. We were together for three months, I don't believe he doesn't want to be with me."

"I'm happy with girlfriend I have now. I never really loved you, and you slept with him." Dimitri appeared next to us and helped me get up from bench.

"You know it's not true." Svetlana wasn't sweet anymore. She was annoying.

"Svetlana, we have not got time for this. Rose, we need to go." He caught my arm and we could go. After a few steps, I felt strong arm grab me from behind and unprepared, I fell to ground. Svetlana sat on top of me. I tried to push her of, don't hurt her and don't show my panties at the same time because quite lot people were standing around us. I held her far from my body and Dimitri came to help me. He pulled her up, but she smashed her hand at me again. I felt her gel nail in my eye for a second.

It was the worst pain ever. My eye was burning and I instinctively placed my hand over it. I felt sticky liquid roll down my palm and pain was still stronger and stronger. I pulled my hand away and started to breathe hard and quick. Svetlana covered her mouth and Dimitri was by my side in second. Everybody stood around us now, some gasped. "Ow." I managed to hiss.

"Roza, don't move. Stay still. And don't move your eyes." Dimitri gently placed me back on bench. I felt hot tears run from my eyes. Mistake. My left eye, the bleeding one, started to hurt even more. I couldn't help but let out a weak sob. I felt all weak and I collapsed on bench.

"Roza! Stay here." He held my hand and layed me on bench.

"Someone, grab gaze and water! Quickly!" I didn't hear anything else. When sharp pain in my eye was unbearable, I fainted.

Dimitri POV

Body of my beautiful Roza went pale and she stopped squeezing my hand, I think she didn't even have idea she was doing it. My old teacher continued to clean her eye. Someone grabbed me from behind. "Dimka, I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing, I was just fighting for you, I love you..."

"Svetlana, stop it. You don't love me. You just ruined my girlfriends eye and if she won't be blind, it will be a miracle. So go away from me. Don't ever come close to me again." I left her and walked way. I phoned my mother and told her that we will be a little late. When I walked back to Rose, she was still asleep on bench, but my teacher said I can get her home.

I placed her to bed and let her sleep. At morning, I woke up, had breakfast and talked to my family. I explained what happened to Rose yesterday, when I heard her scream. I ran to bathroom where she was.

Rose POV

I woke up all sore. My left eye was pulsating. I took a shower and dressed myself. I looked to mirror and...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" No. No. Hell no. My left eye. It looked like normal, but... I couldn't move it. It was in left corner of my eye. It looked ridiculous and bad. If I was ever pretty, not anymore. Dimitri opened the door and I looked at him. I saw him two times. And everything... around... me. I fell.

Dimitri lifted me up and I held my hand over my eyes. He placed me on chair. "Roza. What hapened? Tell me."

"No." I know I was acting like little child.

"Rose." Olena probably kneeled next to him. Something in her voice forced me to put my hands away. She can fix it. She is a healer. I heard Viktoria gasp. Dimitri looked at me shocked an worried and Olena extremely worried. I saw everything double. One picture was still, the other one was moving and floating around. I tried to get my left eye in place, but it hurt very bad and I couldn't do it. I started crying.

Olena looked at my eye for a while, looked more worried and in the end, when Dimitri was holding me in his arms and I was still trying to move my left eye, I heard Olena say. "There is nothing I can do, she needs a surgery."

So two days later, I was in hospital. They told me to wear button-up shirt. I didn't have any idea why, until I watched film and realised my heart, amount of blood and presure of blood and breath and pretty much all vital functions will be controlled by anesthesiologist. As I layed on bed, I wondered what it will be like.

"Dimitri, I'm scared." He was sitting next to my bed and holding my hand. He was drawing circles on it with his thumb. Can I be giving birth right now?!

"You will do it. You just have to trust them. It will be fine. You are strong."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed my forehead.

"It's time to go." Sweet nurse came to room. She was ready to push my bed out of the room. Dimitri nodded and I nodded back.

Dimitri POV

It was probably the hardest thing in my life, to see the nurse push bed with Roza on it down the hall. So many things could go wrong. But I trusted them. Trusted them to take care after my Roza.

Rose POV

We were in room. It was quite dark except of bright light right above me. Some people were talking in Russian. Everybody had blue coat, gloves, hair-holder and a drape. They partially unbuttoned my shirt and stuck something to my chest. I was suddenly very nervous. Something squeezed my finger and another thing my arm. Nurse almost placed oxygen mask on my face. " Don't be scared, you are safe. Do you want to hold it or do you want me to hold it for you?"

I was scared. Very scared. But I needed to be strong. "I'll hold it." She let me place my free hand on mask, but didn't let go anyways. She was smiling at me and turned around quickly to set some of many metal machines in room. She smiled at me again. I smelled something awful. How is it called? Doctor said that it's called... Narcosis.

My last thought was if I was cheating when I was breathing it with my mouth, not nose.

Then, I walked in cloudy nothingland and let anesthesiologist control me.

 **Yay, my first cliffhanger. Guys, I wrote this chapter like five times. On my way to Prague, from Prague, at school... everywhere.**

 **Okay, I'm going to test something. If you read this, comment Diza (I'm a huge fan). I almost died when I found out David was born in Kosice! It is the second most beautiful place I saw! (First is Prague.) And I still hope he will come to Slovakia one day with Liza, I would hunt them down through whole country if needed. I still wonder if he was born with Slovak name...**

 **So, tell me if you hate surgeries too, because they are one of my worst nightmares!**

 **Okay, I want to thank you for reading and being patient with me, my parents for standing beside me and my brother just being cute.**

 **And thank you, Veva, for kicking me to finally finish this. You are awesome and Ľúbim Ťa, kamoška! Anyways, thank you for posting this, too!**

 **Love you all with my Slovak heart, your**

 **Bela**


	10. 10

**I'm back bitche... uhm, binoculars? Hi! Part ten:**

I sat at garden and let sunshine caress my cheeks. Morning light was beautiful in Baia.

The house was under forest and had big garden with a lot of trees. You could go, grab fruit and eat it right away (of course not now, but in summer and autumn yes). Beautiful smell of forest was all around me and I was enjoying it.

Birds were singing around me. Beautiful. Dimitri could name every single one when he heard the sound.

I had only a week or something left, so I was enjoying every day. Especially since I was recovering from surgery and I couldn't do much things (aka train).

Let me tell you, I was really scared when I came to the doctor three days after the surgery.

 _"Okay Rose, look at this red light." It was okay for human sight, for my sensitive Dhampir eyes it was a little too strong, but I managed._

 _She played around my eye, did some movements. I felt slight pulling at my eye, but I felt it often after the surgery._

 _So you surely understand my fear that caught me when I looked, after like ten minutes, and saw a bunch of dark blue stripes on gaze on the table and realised she just pulled it out of my eye._

I noticed that the Belikovs family (except Yeva, of course) spoke English all the time now so I can understand.

So I was not surprised that I heard Viktoria scream in English. Only thing that surprised me was that she even _did_ scream.

"You don't know what it feels like!"

"Don't forget I grew up without a father, too!" answered Olena, clearly just as angry as Viktoria. Soon, they came close to the bench I was sitting on, but they didn't even notice me.

"That yours at least didn't beat your mother! Do you know what it felt like?!"

"You didn't even meet him as much as your siblings did in your age! I know it was not easy for you, but think about _my_ feelings!"

"What are you a mother that twist the attention to herself! How can you talk about _your_ feelings when you have children!"

"That's not forbidden! I don't want any attention, but too much is too much young lady! I am just telling you that I understand you!"

"You have no idea how my life feels like! My life is _hard as f*_ _ck_ and you don't even care!"

"Oh, so I don't care?! I am your _mother_!"

"I wish you weren't! It would be better to grow up without parents that with you on our poor family!"

This was over line. I knew that Olena, despite her anger, was a really good, kind and gentle woman and Viktoria's words hurt her.

And made me mad. She had no idea. Before I knew what I was doing, I jumped up.

Narcosis was too strong for my senses, so I was still dizzy, but I didn't care the slightest bit.

"You have _no idea_ what it feels like!" I shouted, feeling the strong feelings from my past. How I hoped my parents will appear in my life, bring me expensive present and a puppy, say sorry to me and tell me they love me. Even without the puppy and presents. Just to tell me they love me. Just tell me they care. Tell me we will be family. I dreamed so much of this one thing, but I stopped when I realised I have no hope. They will never come to me. I will never be a daughter and they won't love me. I will never have my family.

"You can't even _imagine_ what is it like, to have parents that don't love you and grow up next to a girl you have to protect! You don't know what I felt when I saw how much money do they have and I could barely afford an ice-cream! Don't you _ever_ tell this to your mother! She is _amazing_ and if you think your life is hard, try to live my life..."

I saw black and fell.

Viktoria POV

When Rose fainted, everything went fast. We called Dimitri and he picked her up. My mom tried to wake her up, but her arms shook.

Dimitri couldn't do anything either. He phoned the ambulance.

After a while she was inside, they walked her out. I don't know what happened. They were explaining to my mother.

After a while, I noticed that Sonya and Karolina were making dinner and guarding her kids.

Grandma was nowhere to be seen and Dimitri was watching Rose. She probably felt better now because I heard them talking.

I was the only unbusy one and I realised my family could do just fine without me. Not only now, all the time.

I had time to think. What Rose said made sense and she was right. I was thankful for my mother and I knew they both (and all of my siblings) had harder life than me.

Stupid teenage hormones!

I sat in garden for a while, then I realised I have to do what is needed and went to my mother's bedroom.

I knocked once, then twice. "Come in." her melodic, but tired voice invited me in.

"Mama?" I shyly stepped in and closed the door behind me.

Did you ever see something more interesting than your feet?

"Viktoria." She said, her voice neutral. "Do you need something from me?" Ouch.

"Mama, I want to apologize for my behavior earlier. I didn't mean it. You know I love you very much. I wouldn't change for anything in this world and I'm happy I have you." I said, meaning every single word. I automatically switched to Russian.

"Oh, honey, I know. Your words hurt me, but don't forget my partner beat me and I had three children before you." She opened her arms for me, as so many times before.

I hugged her without hesitation.

"Let's forget about this, okay?" she asked kindly.

"Okay mama."

"Fine, now, there is another person you should talk to." she looked at me.

"Rose."

"Yes. Tell Dimitri to go make dinner."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

I walked to Dimitri's room and knocked. "Come iin." he said in deep voice.

I opened and quite nervously said. "Dimka... Mama wants you to make dinner."

He looked at Rose. "What are you waiting for? Go. I promise I'll be alright." She said, Dimitri stood up, kissed her cheek and left.

I closed the door and at in armchair next to bed.

"Rose... I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was talking about. I knew it is and was hard for you. I love my mother."

"Viktoria, my little sister. I'm not mad and you and I'm not the person you should apologize to. But I assume you already did apologize to her."

"Yes, I did."

"Hey, smile. Everything is alright. But you know, we are not normal. We don't have much time for teenager's stupidness and not being thankful."

"I know, Rose. Thank you."

"There is nothing to thank me for." she finally smiled. I'm telling this like a girl - her smile was perfect. "Dimitri will come here in a few seconds anyways - Sonya and Karolina made the dinner a few minutes ago." just as she said that, my brother stepped in, kind of confused.

 **A few days later**

Rose POV

Dimitri was making dinner and I was bored. Olena and sisters were playing a game outside with cards.

Paul was switching between me and Dimitri and cutely talking.

For a while, I played with Lana, Karolina's daughter, but she fell asleep so I placed her to beautiful handmade crib.

I looked to Lissa's mind, she was bored, too. Christian had to help with school environment because he set Kirova's office on fire.

Boring.

Suddenly, Dimitri's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh, good day to you."

"Yes, sure, just a second." he placed the phone to his chest.

"Rose? Rose!"

"Yes?"

"This is for you." He handed me the device and walked back to kitchen.

"Hello?" I was confused, who could call me?

"Hi Rose!" Lissa! That b*tch! She hid it from me!

"Liss! How are you? What's new?" I turned video and loud call on so it's more comfortable. Lissa did the same.

"I'm good but I miss you, nothing really new, well maybe some little things but I heard something new about _you_!" Oh my God.

She knows about me and Dimitri. She knows it.

She found out.

"Why didn't you tell me you got hurt? And had surgery? Rose, I know it only because Adrian overhead conversation guardian Belikov had with Kitova when she phoned him to check how is your training going."

I was sooo scared. God. I feels like a _mountain_ fell from my shoulders.

But I also realised she needs to know. Not now, but when in come back.

Or just when it comes.

We talked for a while and I was happy that I could enjoy some best friends time with Lissa.

"Won't Dimitri mind that you are just laying here?"

"No. I told him I am fully healed but he says I read to have some more rest."

"Ah. That's amazing. But really? What if he wants you to be somewhere else?" I felt through bond that she wanted to phone with me, she was just worried.

"Dimitri?!" I shouted.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind me phoning for so long?"

"No, no, Roza, take your time."

"See?" I smiled at her. I could feel she is confused by that 'Roza' but she just thought he said Rose but she had too much Russian that day and she misunderstood.

I didn't have the heart to prove her wrong.

"Roza, I'm going to buy a carrot. Can I bring a you anything?" Dimitri asked.

"Some chocolate would be nice, Comrade. Thanks." I said and threw my man-eater smile at him.

 _What was that?!_ I heard Lissa think. She didn't mean to send it towards me, but it was strong so I felt it.

I pointed to my cheek so Lissa didn't see it and Dimitri came and did what I requested: he kissed my cheek.

"Bye." he smiled at me lovingly.

"Bye bye." I smiled back and waved as he left.

" _Rose?!_ " Lissa looked at me, with mix of emotions.

"Liss... I... I didn't know..." She looked at me.

"Rose. How long?"

"Since... Since he started to train me. First, he was only sexy Russian God. Then... he was sexy Russian God I fell in love with. He fell in love with me.

The violence charm... was really a list charm. We loved each other so much that...

Liss, I'm sorry. I-I didn't want you to worry."

"So.. so I tried to make date and... and you had a boyfriend." She said, sad and mad at me.

"No. I didn't. We started dating only here, and we tried to not do it."

"Why?" she was now mostly confused.

"Because it's bad. He is my mentor. He is older than me. And most of all, we have to protect you. We can't endanger you life by falling in love."

Now, she felt only sad and pity for me and was mad at herself.

"Lissa. I love you. You are my sister."

"But Rose, you can't be with the love of your life because of me. It's my fault."

"Liss, we already figured it out. Don't worry. We can be together. For now, our biggest problem is Academy. Nobody can know. Well, Adrian already knows from our auras. So if you want, you can tell Christian."

I explained the rest of everything to her and she was happy for us. Dimitri returned with my chocolate and his carrot and Lissa congratulated us.

So wonderful day.

 **I'm done, grasshoppers! Hahaha lol that's cute.**

 **Okhe, thanks for reading. Love you all!**

 **Your,**

 **Bela**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! I want to thank you so much for reading this story, you made me very happy and now I'm ready to have it forgotten. This is the last chapter.**

 **Chapter** **11**

 **Lets** **get started!**

 **I don't own Vampire Academy.**

I walk around the house for the last time.

Pathetic, I know.

Touch the walls, bed sheets, tables.

Sad.

I go out and breath in the smell of trees.

Beautiful.

I walk around Baia for the last time.

Tears.

I know this is my final goodbye, because this is probably the last time I'm here. The one last time running. The one last time shopping. The one last time being with Viktoria and her friends.

The one last time being Dimitri's girlfriend.

No.

That sounded flat. Weak. Teenage. Childlike.

I am adult now. I've been for some time.

I know that after coming home, nobody will go easy on me, my injury is not reason to.

And nobody knows about the piece of love life given to me here.

I chose this life. I'm choosing it over and over again, just like I'm choosing Dimitri.

And in the begining, I knew it was hard and it will never get easier, only harder.

I was not the type to cry over my decisions, because I knew I made them for my future.

But now, standing in doorway and saying goodbye to Belikovs, I was wondering why I came here in the first place. I knew all that I was going to recieve was this. Heartbreake.

I knew this world was not allowed to me, but still, I came here, not only making Dimitri happy, but also doing it for myself.

All of my decisions were selfish.

My feelings of loss were all I could think about, and I hated myself for it, but I couldn't bring myself to think about anything else.

But I chose this life. I chose it, because I can control it. And if I quit, well, my life won't end!

Ah, I'm being so selfish again!

But I chose this. And I'm not the type to cry over my decisions, because I madebthem for my future.

So, I decided, sitting in plane and leaning on Dimitri, holding his hand and enjoying last hours of being his girlfriend, no, lover, that it was worth it, vrcause that's really the only decision to make in life.

I don't regret a single bit of it and I'm sure that Dimitri has the same feelings.

In a few hours, when we will land, I'll see Lissa smiling at me, anf my smile at her will be honest, because this is the life I chose. And I'm still choosing it over and over again, just like I'm choosing Dimitri.

 _Thank you, Baia. Thank you for giving me all I have now. I love you, Baia._

 **That's** **all from me, bunnies.**

 **Love** **you all, thank you for giving me space to write this and your positive and lovely commenting.**

 **Bye** **, your,**

 **Bela**


End file.
